Him, me and a rocky road!
by cuteperky
Summary: Bella and Edward have been married for 30 years now but what happens when bella &Edward come to shocking news! and bella ends up with someone else! also what happens when Renesmee goes missing? AND when Bella and Jasper get captured from UNEXPECTED people from their pasts? With their family in ruins...only Jasper and Bella can save the ones they love.
1. Chapter 1 Where are they?

Bella's POV Chapter 1

I pulled into the cullen's drive-way...or should I say MY drive way. Me and Edward had been married now for 30 years exactly to this very day. I had bought my Husband a pearl engraved watch...all silver. I snatched the little box, opened my cars door, shut it and made my way inside. I listened with my ears for a heart beat...there was one but it was very faint. Panicked i shouted "Hey is everything okay? Who's here? Renesmee baby come here...Edward?" My bell voice rang. I didn't get a response. Slower than a human i walked up the wooden stairs. I touched the metal frames and my eyes filled with venom. I heard the heart beat in my and Edwards room. I walked towards it and opened the door. Sleeping on the bed was a cat. A cat...a cat...a cat. That's all that rang through my head. I fell to the floor sobbing. Left again...left again...left again...i clutched my diamond heart necklace that Edward bought me. I took in a lungful of air before screaming:

"!" in a pain filled shriek. My cheeks sucked to my teeth and for the first time ever. I wanted to vomit from pain. I screamed and shrieked for 2 days. Each day getting harder and harder...

On the 3rd day i stopped at around 4 PM. I stopped and stared at the ceiling. I felt dizzy and cold. Empty...no reason to live. Nothing here anymore. Nothing matters...nothing. I Traced the patterns on the ceiling. I just lay there, un aware of the world around me. It was a month before I heard any movement. I heard voiced. I couldn't move though. My throat flared all the time now. I couldn't speak either. I just mumbled `there gone there gone there gone` over and over and over again. I heard voices but I didn't notice. I just traced my best friend over and over again, the ceiling was the only thing that couldn't leave me. My new family, my new life as a ceiling. Weird I know. I hadn't moved since I stopped sobbing. My left hand was empty and lay flat against the carpet but my right hand had my diamond necklace clutched tightly. I didn't breath anymore...why should i waste human breath when I didn't want to live anymore? I was a waste of space. When these...vampires come upstairs and see me I hope they burn me quickly. I cant even remember their names anymore. I felt paralysed. The vampires raced into the hall, shouting "were back bells!"...there gone was all i could think of. I then heard two voices that broke my heart into glass. One was sweet like wind chimes, even though it was one word it broke my world; "Mum?" that was it...the second voice was smooth like velvet, it rolled off of his tounge perfectly. It was first warm and happy then concern leaked into it...; "Bella? Bella where are you what's wrong?" That made my world come down and a tear filled my eyes until my body shut down and i drifted away...


	2. Chapter 2 lost and gained

Bella's POV Chapter 2

I only drifted for a few seconds before I was sucked back to the present. The vampires were now all calling my name...Bella...Bella...Bella. They looked downstairs, they looked in a few bedrooms, they looked in all the bathrooms. They left this room for last and I was glad. I traced the swirls on the ceiling still. I was interrupted by the door banging open and coming off it's hinges. A blonde male was standing there...his hair was honey blonde and he had lots of scars. My mind wanted to say his name but my heart would shatter if I did. I didn't move I just stared up at the ceiling blind to the world around me. I heard the vampire whisper "Shit". He raced over to me then, his bright gold eyes looking at my face. No expression. I felt the prickly feeling when he tries to read my emotions. I had no mental force anymore, my mind and emotions were out. I felt the blonde vampire gasp and choke out curses. He then filled the air with a mighty scream that bears would hide from. A second later everyone was crowding the room. A small pixie girl hugged the blonde one and whispered soothing words to him. All the gold eyed ones stared at me...I didn't notice I just stared at the good old ceiling. The blonde male was still gasping through his teeth; the most beautifulness and sweetest male filled everyone in;

"Jasper is in pain to reading Bella's emotions, I can hear her mind now to...it's" he broke off with a sob and the motherly vampire hugged him. When she pulled back he continued "her mind...it's shutting down, vampire like...It's so hollow no voice just a whisper of wind, it keeps repeating `there gone, left me, cat...`...she has obviously thought we left her when we went hunting in Canada. Her pain was so bad she is in a state of shock...look at her eyes...blacker than night, no white at all like a dead persons eyes. My beautiful bella!" He then dropped to his knee's and started dry sobbing. The motherly vampire broke into sobs and dropped beside her son hugging him, the oldest male came and sat beside me, he looked at my right hand and prised it open. He then looked at the necklace. He sighed and gave my hand it back...I didn't respond.

The huge muscle one spoke

"why did she think we left her? The mutt told her right?" told me what? I thought quickly but i replaced it with sadness. The bronze one let out a small cry.

"Unless that bastard didn't come over to Bella like he promised!" the blonde one seethed out.

"Ill kill him, i'll skin him alive! I'll dance on his dead body! Ill inject my venom into him, poisoning him! That son of a bitch!" The bronze one yelled out standing up "he's killing bella! I'll fucking kill him! Jacob black curse you!" he roared and the little red headed girl flinched before talking "But dad I love him!"

"you love someone who is killing your mother? You only love him because he imprinted on you, you were made to love him...now alice take Renesmee away please." And the black haired one took the sobbing girl out.

"Bella...can you hear me love? Love please, answer please!" he cried stroking my messy hair. I felt bile enter my throat and my eyes filled up again. The fire in my throat scorching. I answered in my mind

"Edward... are you really here?" My voice was weak, even my mental one.

"Yes love i am i am! Please just come back from your shock state...your so in pain!" he cried out

"Edward, my throat...it's been ripped out...it hurts...so badly even through this,,,every word i say hurts!" i sobbed mentally hurting myself more. The blonde emotion reader cried out and held his head

"Jasper go get blood for her now! Please hurry!" Edward cried out waving his arms. The blonde got up and jam out the window without even opening it causing it to smash.

"Edward..." my mental voice whispered before shutting off. I was exhausted and I just wanted to close my eyes. To sleep.

"DONT YOU DARE LEAVE ME ISABELLA! DO YOU HEAR? YOUR FINE! YOUR GOING TO BE PERFECTLY FINE! KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN FOR ME! FOR RENESMEE! FOR YOUR FAMILY!" Edward screamed at me. He shook me by the shoulders as I closed my eyes...so tired.

"YOUR NOT TIRED! VAMPIRES DONT GET TIRED REMEMBER? YOU JUST THINK YOU ARE! BELLA LISTEN TO ME PLEASE!" Edward cried out. His pain masked my own.

"I...I Love you...Edw...ard" and with a sigh I closed my eyes. Edward's voice was far away. I felt like I was in water. I smiled to myself. Then I felt something warm and soothing go down my neck. I drank it, imagining it was pineapple juice. Mhhh yummy! It eased the fire in my throat and all but to soon my throat was better and I was filled with happiness. I smiled and laughed. Then a voice rang through my mind

"You have a choice Bella...you can either die and see your family in heaven...or you can come back to me Edward your Husband, your lovely daughter Renesmee...your father Carlisle...your mother Esme...your loving siblings; brother Emmett, sister Rosalie, brother jasper and sister Alice. Come back when your ready"

I thought of my past life...so many deaths but I gained a whole new family...im immortal and I have a daughter and Husband. I made up my mind. I want to see my husband, my daughter, my family, my cat and my ceiling all over again...


	3. Chapter 3 im back!

Bella's POV

Chapter 3

Air rushed past me mentally and I felt like I was being sucked through a tunnel. Next thing I knew I was gasping for air and sitting upright. I took gulps of air, something vampires don't need but it cleared by head. Edward (i can say his name now) gave a cry of relief before hugging me close. I sank into his embrace happily. I looked over Edward's shoulder to see my family's faces. All of them showing one emotion...relief. I pulled back and stood up. As soon as my legs straightened I collapsed back down to the floor. I gave a yelp of pain and Edward caught be before I hit the floor. His brows creased together.

"Bella love, cant you stand?"

I opened my mouth to speak...to say something but nothing came out. I put my hand to my throat and tried again, nothing. I panicked and whimpered. I answered Edward in my mind

*No I can't! I don't understand how i cant but i just can't! Edward I'm so scared!* my eyes filled with tears that would not shed.

"Carlisle, she can talk mentally since she is so weak but she cant talk or walk, she is so confused." Edward told his father

Carlisle thought for a moment before talking "Nothing like this has ever happened before. The scientific diagnosis would suggest that since she has been in the same frozen state for just over a month she has forgotten how to walk and talk, like a child. The walking one should be fixed in just over a day but the talking one may take a few weeks."

*a few weeks!* I shouted in my mind *BULLSHIT! MAN! I want a life to and I can't expect you to talk what I'm thinking* i burst into mental tears. Edward patted my back and said "yes you can expect me to do that because thats what I'm going to do now please stop biting your lip off as it's to pretty to lose...and also can everyone leave? I'm going to help bella dress" Edward smirked at my annoyed face. He knew i didn't need help with getting dressed as my arms were not affected. Everyone left then and Edward dressed me in a denim skirt with a white tank top. He then helped me put golden hoops in my ears and he put little ballet flats on my feet. I smiled up at him and he laughed. I then spoke in my head

*can i have a few moments to myself? Can you wait downstairs please?* I pleaded with my eyes and he nodded and left. I reached under the bed for my compact mirror i found it and looked into it. My eyes were red. Thats why that drink was so nice it was human blood! I had never tasted it before but ohhh it was so good! My throat suddenly got tighter. The fire in my throat getting really hot. I licked my teeth and they twitched. I stood up then. I didn't fall over, i pin pointed the window. Then I ran towards it. I ran right through it (making it smash). I landed on the cold ground and I started running west. Towards the city. Towards humans. I heard 3 cries behind be where the house was...Alice, Jaspers and Edwards...


	4. Chapter 4 CRAZY

Bella's POV

`Chapter 4`

I ran snarling through the forest blood was the only thing on my mind. I hadn't fed near enough since Jasper had given me only a little blood. I licked my lips smirking. _Where should I feed first?_ I thought to myself...houses were too easy. Public was fun though..._the high school_ my brain told me and i ran in that direction. Mhhh teenage blood was so pure and sweet, unless you took drugs. I arrived in a matter of minutes and i hid in the woods. I saw it was break time and the bell was just about to go. PERFECT! I came out of the woods just as the bell went. All the good guys waited to the end. I walked up to a brown haired guy who had glasses. All his friends blinked a few times before going in. The speccy guy started to breath heavy and I saw his pants get tight. I smiled a seductive smile and he smiled back. I took his glasses of and tutted at him.

"Tut tut you've been a very naughty boy" i said in my most seductive voice. I was pleased my voice had returned. The boy licked his lips.

"your going to get punished...come with me" and i pulled him by the tie inside the school. I hated this, but i would do anything for blood right now. No students were around so i broke into the toilets (they were locked) and pulled the boy inside. I pushed him against the floor and layed down ontop of him. I smelled him. He was a virgin. So pure. I felt his erection hit my g spot and i licked his lips.

"mhhh naughty, you shall be punished badly!" and i ripped his clothes off as well as my own, i didn't rip mine too much but i couldn't wear them again. His eyes wandered my body and he touched me. Before he could do anything more i bit him in his neck. He gurgled for a bit but he settled down. His blood was so sweet. So amazing. I heard footsteps outside after i finished of the geek. I went out as fast as i could, grabbed the boy and pulled him in.

"what the fuck?" was his last words before i bit him. His blood wasn't so pure but it was better than animal blood. I drank 8 more human males before someone found me...

It was lunch and a girl ignored the sign at the door saying `broken toilets, do not enter!`. She walked in to see me drinking my 9th boy. A jock. She screamed and launched at me. I snarled and threw her against the wall, smashing her skull. I drank from her then. Her friends came in and they screamed, the other pupils came in and they screamed, the teachers came in and they screamed. I bit as many as i could before the cullens came. I had drank from 21, bitten 15 and they were transforming into vampires and the others were wounded or running like hell.

Emmett found me. He found me drinking from a teacher. He roared and threw me away. He then put me in a head lock. I complied until he tried to bite me to calm me down. I screamed and threw him away. Jasper came in next. His nostrels flaring because of all the blood. He let out a roar that probably scared the people of his time before he charged. I did a back flip but he caught me in mid air. I bit him a few times before he let me go. I kicked him in the groin and he doubled over in pain. Carlisle joined the party and he fell by a kick in the chest

"what is this? Pick on Isabella day? Mhh is your lady friends not entertaining you enough? Sorry boys i'm taken...Edward oh EDWARD?" i said smiling. No answer from Edward.

"I'm hurt Edward...not coming to see your wife?" i laughed.

"Edward's not here bitch...he's to disgusted with you to come. He doesn't want to see you in this...state." i turned around to see Alice standing there.

"you little cow..." i snarled i crouched into a hunting pose and she did the same

"what you going to kill me with your glare? Oh im so scared by the little pixie!" i laughed again.

"no but i am going to kill you...now you whore!" Alice voice rang in my ears and i was to shocked to move as she pounced on me and her teeth made contact with my neck, i heard the sound of ripping flesh and the sound of my screams. Alice was ment to be my sister! I mean yeah, i hurt her husband a little! (my brother in law) and i called her a cow...and i took down her brother (my brother too!) and our father...but they would heal, yet suddenly she wants to kill me? What had i done to her? Apart from the things above. Because i was an idiot and killed lots of people i have exposed us to the world, put my family in danger of the volturri and hurt my own family. Maybe i deserve to die after all...

"you do NOT deserve to die Isabella! I have lost you too many times and I Shall not lost you forever!" Edward roared before launching at Alice. The pain in my neck was literally killing me. Edward tackled Alice to the cold ground and she fell snarling. I whimpered as i pressed my fingers to my neck to try stop the venom leaking out...my vision was getting really blurry now. Jasper (very suddenly) got up and pinned his wife to the ground. Edward ran past and knelt over me. I was breathing heavy now at the loss of venom. Damn two bad things happen in the same day...great!

I whimpered and Edward lay me down on the blood stained floor. He knelt by my head and kissed my tangled hair. He whispered soothing words to me before saying

"this might hurt a little love but be brave please" and then his tongue made contact with my broken neck.

His venom and mine collided and I screamed in pain. It was like the transformation all over again! I clawed at Edwards arm begging him to stop but he didn't. I was panting and my face was twisted in pain. I screamed some more and more. It felt like forever but it was only a few minutes before he stopped. No venom leaked anymore. I hugged him close and cried with no tears.

The others had healed and they stood. Carlisle held Esme, Emmett held Rosalie and he had a sheepish expression on his face and Jasper had Alice by the neck on the floor whilst she screamed curses out. I pulled away from Edward and hugged myself. I bit my lip before speaking

"I am so sorry...for sneaking out, for exposing us, for drinking human blood, for killing the innocent, for hurting you all...I should be dead right now." And i broke into silent broken sobs.

Esme spoke before anyone else; "Oh my dear Bella! We don't blame you even I would have gone crazy with thirst. We will always love you no matter what" and she hugged me

Oh well...who needs human blood and a fashionable sister when you have a husband, daughter, a family and golden eyes...talking about Renesmee where is she?


	5. Chapter 5 Mongrel

BELLA'S POV

Chapter 4

"Edward"? I asked once we were all home (apart from Alice and Jasper as Jasper was punishing Alice) me and Edward were in our little cottage.

"mhhh yes love?" he replied stroking my hair as I snuggled into him on our bed.

"Where is Renesmee? Ive not seen her since…well you know…" I looked up at his face, his brows creased for a second before answering:

"well last I heard Alice took her to.." he gasped and stopped stroking my hair.

"took her to who! Edward!" I said panicked and I sat up…too much drama today!

"the mutt!" Edward cried out… "he took her! She's in la push!" I got up and pulled Edward with me, he complied.

"we must go get her then!" I said and I was about to start running before Edward stopped me.

"Love…your eyes, they are red…if the wolfs find out that one of us has been drinking human blood and killing humans it will end in war…knowing them they probably all ready know from the news reports…" Edward sounded pained and I hung my head

"ive screwed up everyone's lifes…you should all want me dead, ive ruined everything your family has created!" I cried out

"Bella…we accept you for what and who you are never doubt that…and it's our family and don't worry…we will sort this out I swear" he hugged me and I nodded.

"we better go" I said before Edward grabbed my hand (forgetting about the red eye thing) and ran with me next to him.

We arrived in a few minutes at the border. Edward pulled out his phone and dilled Jacobs number. Jacob answered on the last ring…

**(****Jacob)** _(__Edward)_

_Where is my daughter mutt!_

**Who? Renesmee?**

_Don't act dumb with me! Where the hell is she!_

**Safe away from you blood suckers…**

_What is that supposed to mean? Me and Bella are at the boarders bring her now!_

**No…im not in la push anyways and bella wants to kill me…why should I come?**

_Jacob bella would never do such a thing…she wants to see her daughter bring her!_

**I cant…**

_Im sure you can…where are you Jacob?_

**The pack heard what bella did…they brought us on a plane…were in Alaska.**

….

"ALASKA!" I shrieked…how dare that mutt! I was fuming. Edward glared at the phone and growels erupted from his body.

"give me the phone please" I said darkly to Edward, he passed it and I put it to my ear….

_(__Bella)_ **(****Jacob)**

_How dare you…MY BABY!_

**Bella I didn't have a choice…the pack**

_Save your breath, I just want my baby back…you WILL bring her to me_

**I cant bella your dangerous!**

_Then you and your pack will be hunted and killed…we have family in Alaska you know? Edwards speaking to them right now…they know your scent and they are closing in…you can make this better Jacob just give Renesmee back_

**Bella don't do this!**

_Im sorry Jacob but you have left us no choice…you may be dead by the time I see you again so I'll take this moment to say goodbye…and thank you for not telling me about my family going hunting…I was put into Vampire hell and I died for 1 minute from not hunting…I went crazy and THAT'S why I killed so many people…it was all your fault so thanks Jacob, oh and you were going to be in Renesmee's life but not anymore, I guess you'll be dead anyways so hey its going to end badly since you went down this road…goodbye Jacob._

…

I hung up with out letting him finish. Edward hung up from his other phone from speaking to our 'cousins' in Alaska.

I was exhausted…today had NOT been a fun day and I just wanted to lie down and never move again. I sighed and sank to my knee's. Edward sat beside me and pulled me onto his lap, we sat there for 4 hours.

4 hours later

I finally got up and stretched. I looked down to see Edward's sad eyes. I nodded, my hand reached out to help him up and he took it. We hugged once more before setting of to the family.

We arrived not long after. We burst though the door and made our way to the sitting room, all the family members were there even Jasper and Alice…they were apart. They all faced us with grim faces. My eyes filled with venom and my right hand went over my mouth, I leaned on Edward for support and he guided me over to the love seat. I collapsed into his lap and hugged his model-like frame. His arms went around me and Carlisle spoke…quietly.

"the wearwolfs have left…with Renesmee, our extended family have found there scent and we will soon meet up with them in Alaska." I gave a cry and buried my head into his shoulder blade. His cheek went on the top of my head.

"I'm sorry Bella…I know your family is here and friends…but we must move on, too many un happy memorys lie and the humans suspect us this is the only way to get Renesmee back"

I nodded and closed my eyes.

"we have already packed Edward…your cottage has nothing in it, its all coming with us…the cars are ready and so is the delivery truck. We will leave now, is this okay?" Edward nodded and I stayed silent.

"lets go then" was all Carlisle said before we all pilled into the cars…

Emmett's Jeep 

Rosalie

Emmett

Alice

Carlisle's car

Esme

Carlisle

Edward's Volvo

Bella

Edward

Jasper

…

I held Rensmee's favorite toy bunny to my heart as I stared out the window. I was in the back, with Jasper as Edward drove…when I got to upset and when I considered running Jasper would calm me down and Edward would think calming thoughts (I can hear him as I had my shield around us both, and jasper but he pretended not to listen in).

Jacob kept phoning my mobile and Edwards…leaving voice mails like *please don't kill me remember the time I helped you…* and *if you kill me you will make Renesmee unhappy!* I screamed as he phoned again and I picked the phone up;

_Bella _** Jacob**

**FINALLY YOU ANSWER! Have you been seeing the voice messages**

_Yes…not can you please go to hell and die before I kill you with my mind?_

**Wow that's harsh…**

_Fuck off mongrel_

…_..Your call has disconnected…._

i threw the phone out the window. Jasper raised an eye brow and Edward smiled slightly.

"he was getting on my nerves…more reason for me to kill him slowly"

Jasper and Edward nodded and Edward drove off to Alaska…Emmett behind and Calisle in frount…this will be a long journey but it will be worth it in the end…..


	6. Chapter 6 DAMN

Bella's P.O.V

We drove for 19 hours. (When we got half way to Alaska we left all of our cars and bought this huge hummer thing to fit us all.) 19 hours of Emmett singing `my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard`. I was 3 seconds away from ripping his head from his shoulders. He deserved that at least. Jasper was Literally rocking back and forth with all the emotions radiating off the car. Edward was tense. He clutched my hand the whole way. Alice was peachy. Carlisle read his medical documents and Esme busied herself with gardening magz. My eyes flashed from right to left, left to right…over and over and over. My teeth were clamped and I was trying not to imagine ways to kill that dog.

" _**my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and damn right, it's better than yours. Damn right it's better than yours, I can teach you but ill have to charge!"**_Emmett sang doing hand actions. I glared through the side of my eye. Emmett being Emmett he raised his eye brows and laughed

"_**you want an encore baby bells? Ok this is dedicated to you!"**_ Alice put a cd with no name on and the music started playing. I sat horrified…

"_I made it through the wilderness  
>Somehow I made it through<br>Didn't know how lost I was  
>Until I found you<em>

_I was beat incomplete  
>I'd been had, I was sad and blue<br>But you made me feel  
>Yeah, you made me feel<br>Shiny and new_

_[Chorus:]_

_Like a virgin  
>Touched for the very first time<br>Like a virgin  
>When your heart beats [after first time, "With your heartbeat"]<br>Next to mine_

_Gonna give you all my love, boy  
>My fear is fading fast<br>Been saving it all for you  
>'Cause only love can last<em>

_You're so fine and you're mine  
>Make me strong, yeah you make me bold<br>Oh your love thawed out  
>Yeah, your love thawed out<br>What was scared and cold_

_[chorus]_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh_

_You're so fine and you're mine  
>I'll be yours 'till the end of time<br>'Cause you made me feel  
>Yeah, you made me feel<br>I've nothing to hide_

_[chorus]_

_Like a virgin, ooh, ooh  
>Like a virgin<br>Feels so good inside  
>When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
>Ooh, baby<br>Can't you hear my heart beat  
>For the very first time?"<em>

I hung my head and if I could blush I would be. Edward hugged me closer and glared at Emmett.

"_**Emmett if you don't shut up I will not be responsible for what happens to the car because you will be going through it**__" _Edward seethed gathering as much venom as possible. I had never heard him be so fierce before and it scared me. I flinched. Jasper noticed.

"**_Edward your scaring Bella please calm down" _Jasper pleaded rubbing his temples. **

"_**shut up Jasper you know NOTHING"**_Edward said through clenched teeth. Jasper whipped round and faced Edward square on.

"_**you have NO idea who you are messing with boy"**_Jasper roared, his accent thick I flinched and brought my knees to my chin. I hid behind my hair and closed my eyes.

"_**Boy? HA! I'm more man than you could ever be**__" _Edward laughed sarcastically. Jasper growled low and dangerous. His gold eyes darkened and he bared his teeth.

"_**YOU have not witnessed death as I have! YOU have not fought for your country! YOU did not die for the people you love!"**_Jasper roared so loud bears would cower in fear. Edward grimaced before roaring back.

"_**YOU have not watched your own family waste away, YOU did not die from a disease! YOU were not on the edge of death!"**_Edward's voice was low and threatening. I could tell this was a touchy subject.

"_**Outside NOW Edward Mason!"**_Jasper spoke with hate rid.

"_**My PLESURE Jasper Whitlock**__" _Edward spoke back with the same tone before they both ran outside into the woods.

"_**EDWARD! JASPER! COME BACK!"**__ I _ shrieked loud. Emmett put his hand on my shoulder.

"_**Let them deal this their own way Bells…it's for the best**__" _ he smiled a small smile and I shook his hand off.

"_**I'm going to find them. Pull over here and wait for us all to come back"**_ I spoke clearly with authority.

"_**Isabella are you sure this is for the best?"**_ Carlisle asked me with real concern. I nodded a swift jerky movement.

"_**I am positive. I shall return with the two adult Males and I will assure their punishment shall be great**__" _I finished with a nod in no particular direction and I set off to find the immature males.

WITH THE CULLENS (NOT B, J OR E.)

Emmetts POV

"_**wow I never thought Bells could be so…formal and adult-wise…the EXACT opposite of me!"**_ I joked putting my arm around Rosie. She frowned but didn't speak. Carlisle did.

"_**Jue to Isabella's…History of family, when she get's, Angry or feels like it's her duty to do something she gets like that…like Edward in a way but he was born in that era...she wasn't so it is something that has been passed down from before…hundreds, thousands of years ago." **_

He finished suddenly realizing he has said to much.

"_**Carlisle when you say…History of family what EXACTLY do you**__**mean?"**_My Rosie asked. Ahhh my cute sexy Rose has enough brain work for the both of us.

"_**I shall explain when the time comes…now where are my 2 idiotic sons and my to smart daughter?".**_

_**WITH BELLA JASPER AND EDWARD!**_

_**Bella's P.O.V**_

I ran through the woods, following their scent. Stupid Boys! I growled to myself. Suddenly I felt a shock wave hit me and I stopped. I felt 3 more shocks before it stopped. I searched for danger but there was None. I shook it off and ran ahead for another 3 miles. I then found them. Edward was losing. Jasper had his teeth around Edward's throat and Edward was scratching like a cat.

"**STOP!**" I shrieked and an elastic band went out. A green one. It covered Jasper and Edward and then this smoke from their bodies came to me. Suddenly I felt the sudden need to kill. The hunger to kill Edward and the hunger to kill Jasper. I clutched my neck in confusion. I then heard voices. Lots of voices.

"**I'll kill him! The pathetic loser!"**

"**Die! No one will miss you!"**

"**what shall I wear tonight? Hmmm…"**

"**I hope they are okay? Shall I go get them?"**

"**ARE WE THERE YET?"**

"**I'm tired…can we stop now|"**

"**OMG HE IS LIKE SO HOT!"**

"**SHUT UP, SHUT UP SHUT UP!"** I Screamed falling to my knee's.

Jasper and Edward were next to me in a millisecond.

"**Bella what's wrong? What is it that has you upset?"**

"**Love what's happened? Are you hurt?"**

"**Calm down! Calm down! And stop thinking please!" **I Cried out.

"**What do you mean Bella?" **Jasper asked confused.

"**I can feel your emotions! I can hear your thoughts! Please make it stop!" **I cried into my hands.

"**Wha-" **Jasper cut Edward off.

"**It's her gift! She can absorb other's gifts! It's in the book at Volterra!" **Jasper replied happily.

Im in pain and all they are thinking about is a huge book. Great…


	7. Chapter 7 short PAIN

_Bella's P.O.V. LAST TIME_

Jasper and Edward got really upset…

Bella got upset because Edward and Jasper ran off…

Bella got Jasper and Edward's gifts…

We found out Bella can absorb other vampire gifts!...

NOW

BELLA'S P.O.V

Jasper is really excited about `THE BOOK`. I don't understand but at this pain-filled moment I don't really care. My head is full of thoughts. It's like everyone talking at the same time. My feelings keep changing which is hard to keep under control. I sigh and Edward gathes me into his arms. Edward then runs in the direction of the car. Jasper is just behind us and I relax onto Edward until I hear a thought.

"**Where are they? Edward can you hear me? Is everyone okay|" **It's Alice…

"**STOP!" **I tell Edward but it's too late. My elastic band goes out and it finds a gift. I fall out of Edwards arms and I twitch and jerk around. It feels like I'm being electrocuted. I'm not sure where Jasper is but Edward is here at least. After 2 minutes the current stops and I take an un needed breath. I raise my head to see Edward's face close to mine.

"**Bella are you okay? What happened?" ** he asks confused. I open my mouth to say something but I suddenly get sucked into a picture.

**(It's me running through the woods, with Renesmee trying to escape. Were scared and were running in circles. A net falls on Renesmee and I try and help her. Then 3 vampires two males and a female hold me down before taking me hostage and they send Renesmee home to tell the others)**

I come out the vision gasping…DAMN IT! I have Alice's power now to. My head is buzzing with thoughts but I still manage to stand. Edward leads me to the car and everyone's Futures, thoughts and emotions and hitting me full on.

I'm sobbing the time I get in the car. Everyone is asking what's wrong in their minds and showing concern in their emotions and also debating weather or not to help me.

"**St-o—p- Please! Just act calm, don't say anything and don't plan ahead!" **I sob into Edward's shirt.

Jasper fills them in while I try and relax.

"**so wait a second…you have Edward's gift, Jasper's gift AND my gift PLUS your own gift to absorb other gifts? Isn't it difficult? I find my own powers hard!" ** Alice asked.

"**I cant control it!" ** I sobbed into Edward's shoulder.

"**we will teach you to and we promise no one will find out about your gifts. I will make sure of it"** Edward told me, kissing my forehead.

Love it? Hate it? Review! xxx


	8. Chapter 8 new and old enemys

Bellas pov

I always thought being a vampire was going to be fun. But now im not so sure…my daughter is gone, I have to stay hidden BECAUSE of my gift/gifts AND I have this strange gift to absorb other gifts. If the Volturri get a hold of me…

I shuddered and Jasper hugged me. It was just me, Rosalie and jasper at the Alaska house. The rest of the family gone to hunt. I sighed and closed my eyes, jaspers gift settling over me like a blanket. I snuggled deeper into his embrace and he sighed. Rose looked at us weirdly.

After a few seconds I felt curiosity coming from Rose and also wonder…then annoyance from Jasper.

"**What IS it Rose? Your irritating Bella"** Jasper spoke in an annoyed tone of voice.

"**your also annoying Jasper" **I added softly. I was Scared to talk too loud. I bit my lip and Jasper tightened his hold on me.

"**I'm sorry guys, you two just remind me of me and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme…you both look like mates." **she laughed loudly and I flinched, jasper growled**.**

"**care to please not upset my Bella?" **Jasper growled. I felt lots of emotions off, of him…love, irritation, lust…woah im confused!

Just then the family returned and when Edward came in he growled at the sight of me and Jasper. I instantly leaped out of jaspers embrace and into Edwards. I felt the emotion of lost and possessiveness coming from Jasper. I turned my head to look at him and he looked down embarrassed.

"**Okay here is the plan" **Carlisle speaks **"we will split into groups. Then we will go north, east,south and west…looking for either Renesmee's scent or the werewolf's. We should all have little phones in our ears…any questions?" **

Emmett was no longer the happy big brother…he was a man on a mission and he held his mate close to himself. I had the sudden urge to cuddle Jasper but I tried to ignore it. I couldn't do that to Edward, he has helped me so much. So when he suddenly brought his lips to mine, I suppressed a shudder. It felt WRONG. Like a brother and sister. What was WRONG with me? Ugh!

"**okay I think these should be the groups; Emmett and Rosalie, myself and Carlisle, Alice and Edward and then Jasper and Bella…any problems with that?" **Esme's small voice flew around the room and into our ears.

Edward growled loudly and I ran out of his embrace. I sat at the far wall warily watching everyone. The emotions were getting to strong so I tried to send out waves of calm like Jasper but that resulted in sending waves of panic and pain too. Everyone winced and controlled their emotions and cleared their heads…all except Edward. My so-called HUSBAND! I growled and whined.

"**I should be with BELLA not JASPER!" **Edward hissed out.

"**Edward! Control your emotions and thoughts please! And for the love of god, don't speak to your mother like that! Its better if Jasper stays with Bella to keep her CALM!" **Carlisle's voice bounced off the walls and I flinched again against the wall. Jasper slowly got up from the couch and approached me. He bent down and I looked up at him, scared.

"**Darlin' I know your scared…and confused…and worried. I can FEEL those emotions radiating off, of yourself. But Isabella, it will work out in the end, I promise by the end of all this drama you WILL be happy" **his voice was soft and caring…his accent came through thick.

I was chocked up with emotions and I couldn't speak. So I just flung myself and I hugged Jasper very tightly. Edward growled loudly but I didn't care, I was in a little bubble with Jasper.

Carlisle gave us all a little mini phone for our ears. He then nodded at us all and left with Esme…going East. Alice hugged me then left with Edward (but Jasper got a glare from Edward first)…they went South. Rosalie gave me a hug and so did Emmett…then they left going North, which left me and Jasper last…to go West. We ran.

Hours past and I was in full Vampire mode. Running running and more running. My goal? To find my Daughter and kill those who had held her captive from me! A growl ripped through my chest as I ran. Jasper send me his sympathy and a few calm waves and his love. I sent him my gratitude and love. Words weren't needed, we just shared our feelings and tried to help the other person through what they were going through.

8 hours later and myself and Jasper caught the scent of 3 vampires and 6 werewolf's. I looked at him and he nodded. We followed the scent for 20 miles before I pulled the mini phone out. I phoned Carlisle.

_**Bella? Is that you?**_

_Yes…Carlisle we have caught scents._

_**Werewolf scents?**_

_And vampire…_

_**Where about Bella?**_

_West from the Cullen household in Alaska…around 10 hours running in the same direction. Not sure where we are though._

_**Bella…I want you and Jasper to stay tight. Rosalie isn't far from your destination. How many werewolf's and how many vampires my daughter?**_

_There is around-_

_******your call has disconnected********_

_**Carlisle's POV**_

*****_Your call has disconnected*****_

I threw my phone down and roared. Something has happened to my daughter and son…I have a horrible feeling about all of this!

"**Carlisle…what's happened?"** the concerned voice of esme swept through the woods like air.

"**Bella and Jasper have found the scents, but they have run into some…conflict. They may have been captured so we must run to their location right away" **I sighed.

Esme hugged me and peaked me on the lips.

"**lets go save our children Cali".** and then…we ran.

_**Alice's POV**_

I Heard it all…the conversation. and so did Edward. He was currently re-arranging the woods…apparently because his so called `mate` is in danger he feels he should be the one and ONLY to rescue her. I new the truth though. They WERENT mates. My husband and his wife are mates…Bella and Jasper. I tried to tell Edward but he wont listen, but I can see the future and so can Bella and I'm sure she has seen the future of herself and Jasper, and myself and Edward. Yes I am mated to Edward. He just doesn't know.

I know he feels the pull to me though, and I do to him. Its only a matter of time before he sees. But right now were both running, running to save those who have helped us for years. They may not be our mates but they are family and we are tied together in a human way. Ill make Edward see sense. One day.

**Rosalie's POV**

Okay, so me and Emmett had a little fun before we heard the beep of an incoming call, we heard everything said between Bella and Carlisle and I'm sure everyone else did. Were the closest to Jazzy and Bells. After the call ended so abruptly, Emmett obviously thought of the worse and so we started running first. Emmett destroying everything in his path…god I hope my brother and sister are okay.

**Bella's pov**

Three vampires came out. I feel like ive saw them before, maybe in my human life? Well Jasper was growling like a panther so I guess we knew them.

"**well Isabella Swan…never thought I would see you again. May I just say…your blood is so sweet it still lingers in my mouth" **the blonde male said…I remember him.

I look down at my hand..the one with the bite…he bit me when I was human…James…the dark one was Laurent and the red haired vampire was victoria.

"**its Isabella Cullen to you…James, I thought you all were dead…get kicked out of hell?" **I spat

"**temper bitch. Im gonna have fun with you" **Victoria hissed before grabbing me by the hair and dragging me away, I then remember James grabbing Jasper my the throat before we both got dragged away.


	9. Chapter 9 needles and caves

**Bella's POV**

When I say Jasper fought like a cat, I mean like a BIG CAT! He growled,hissed and roared. His anger was getting to me and before long I was gonna lose it….

"**What's wrong MAJOR? Scared to come out and play?" **James taunted and Jasper roared.

"**Fuck you and your little slut James…go die ass hole!" **Jasper roared and james punched him in the face.

"**Stop-it please!" **I sobbed tearlessly and Victoria yanked harder on my hair.

"**Fine then…James let Jasper go. We don't need him" **and Victoria smiled savagely before raking her nails down my face, causing me to yelp.

"**But vikki! The MAJOR on our side? Fantastic! We could become the new Volturri!" **James slapped Jasper head so hard, it cracked sideways and he winced.

"**stop it you bastards!" **I screeched. Which resulted in victoria punching me in the stomach, which led to me falling, and her pulling me along by the hair.

"**LET HER GO! YOU CAN HAVE ME BUT NOT ISABELLA! SHE IS INNOCENT!" **Jasper screamed in Panic.

"**That's not what Maria thinks Jazzy-poo." **Laurent said darkly and Jaspers eyes widened in fear, then he looked at me;

_Bella I wont let that Bitch Maria touch you…ill protect you._

Jasper said through my mind, I looked at him and sent him my love and care.

13 hours of having my hair tugged and we were at a cave, under the water.

We had to dive through the deep water before coming up at this little cove inside the cave under the water. I smelt wearwolf.

Vic and James shoved me and Jasper into a VERY small cage thing, engraved into the wall. As soon as they locked it Jasper ran up to the front of the cage. Snarling and trying to bite the bastards.

"**Bad boy! I think you need to have a little nap" **Victoria purred and then she injected him with blue liquid.

Jasper threw himself back…to the very back wall and looked at the needle in horror. Then at me…before collapsing.

"**JASPER!" **I Screamed and I ran for the bars of the cage…trying to break them…vampire proof.

"**WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" **I Screeched. And I threw her forward with my shield (its mental and physical) and I bit her…on the neck. I yanked a chunk out before she took a needle out of her pocket and rammed it into my neck…I felt a little fuzzy but that was all…

_Take that BITCH!_ I thought smirking and I kept biting her, ripping bits of flesh.

She took another and rammed it into my arm…I was still biting though and she squirmed and screamed…then she took a huge GREEN needle and rammed it into my chest, straight where my heart should be, I dropped like a fly…

My vision was blurry when I woke up and I realised that someone was holding me VERY close to his chest.I couldn't remember though…


	10. Chapter 10 Majors back in town

Bella's pov

Ah yes, its Jasper. And right now? He scared the shit out of me!

His eyes were pitch black his glare set on victoria, Laurent and james, his stance screamed 'im a bad ass motha fucka' and his muscles were tense…ready to pounce.

"you offend me" he hissed, venom coming out from his mouth.

"Shit" Laurent whispered.

"what? What does that mean? what the fuck!" Victoria was obviously the inexperienced one…james too. 2 youngsters.

"The Major is out…" Laurent hissed.

"YES!" James boomed and high fived victoria who giggles evily. Cow. James tried to high five Laurent with a huge smile on his face but Laurent held his head down and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"we should never have went with this plan" Laurent mumbled.

"Whyyy?" Victoria asked stupidly.

"because you stupid cow, once he is out…he will slaughter the whole vampire world until he find every one of us! He has connections everywhere! Even Maria is scared and hiding in fright from the Major!" he hissed, nose flaring.

"but you said-"

"I know what I said…but that was lure jasper HALE into here…right now, there is no traces of Jasper Hale…I now pronounce Jasper Whitlock. The Major," Laurent whispered Jaspers name and everyone in the room looked at Jasper.

His lip curled over his teeth and the scariest snarl ever, came out from his mouth…obviously im stupid enough to find this totally hot!. BAD BRAIN!

I tried to feel out for jaspers emotions but I found them shut down. That…is..scary. Never has this happened before! Usually that means that they are dead, or to far….gone…..im guessing jasper is to far gone into his animal instincts.

A sick/crazy smile lit up jaspers face.

"I smell your fear, its delicious." he laughed a horrible, haunting laugh and it made the 3 kidnappers gulp loudly.

"Laurent what do we do?" Loudly whispered Victoria.

Jasper chuckled. And he ran up to the bars making all the bad vamps jump back a step.

"Darlin'" Jasper said smoothly and seductively with his Texas accent to victoria. "why don't you come a lil' closer and ill let you know what you could do with me" he looked from under his (extraordinary) long eye lashes. Victoria instantly ran to the bars to where jasper was.

"NO VIC! HE LURES IN HIS PREY LIKE THAT!" James screamed.

"Wha-" and Jasper ripped her head off.

"Ahhhhh" he sighed loudly. "nothing better than ripping heads in the morning….so-" he sat down and crossed his legs and smirked. "who's next"?

We are screwed.


	11. Chapter 11 Please BITCH

# Fixing fan fic #  
>Bella's POV Everyone watched victoria's head drop to the ground. There was silence, except a dripping sound from the back of the cave."Shit" Laurent cursed then flew out the cave like a bat out of hell."well…this Isabella is the reason why I'm the leader of this group" James smirked before pulling a chair up. Jasper hissed long and low;"Don't…speak…to….my….mate!" he set his glare on James."ohh so scarey major!" James taunted wiggling his fingers."You're a fool" Jasper laughed loudly clapping his hands like a child."I shall enjoy killing you" he added."I think it might be the other way around…pal" James laughed loudly and I winced."I'M away on a little trip, be back in a few days…try not break anything Major" James chuckled and smirked at me, then was silence"Jazz?" I whispered…no response."Jasper?…"I whispered lowly, fear creeping into my growled in response."Jasper…please don't be angry with me!" I cried out, bursting the silence"I didn't mean to lead you into this!, away from the family! And you got hurt! I can never forgive myself!" I cried, my heart breaking. Jasper ran over to me and held me close in his lap."Shhh my mate, I can never be disappointed with you…and there is nothing to forgive!, it was not your fault those bastards found us! I think you have been very brave, please do not cry my mate" he purred soothingly. I sniffed loudly."Now what Jasper?" I whispered into his chest."Now….we wait" he said stronglyA week has passed and we have not been found by the Cullens…and James has not returned. I can séance Jasper getting weaker as the days draw on…were both starving and we cant get out. Most nights we just sit in silence, holding each other…other nights I tell him stories of my human life as he keeps watch. Im wondering if anyone will ever come…I was in the middle of a sentence when there was the sound of vampires running towards us, Jasper crouched in front of me and growled, the two vampires approached was James…and he had a hissed hatefully at the smirked at him."Maria" he spat her name out like poison."Major" she purred "I have missseeeeeddd you" she smiled evily."I wish I could say the same, but my mama raised me not to lie" Jasper responded and she recalled like she had been slapped."Show your maker some MANNERS Whitlock! I am a Lady!" she spat in his direction."I regret having a maker like you, as for the lady part…don't make me laugh…you are more animal than make or female" he growled out, his patience was purred and thrust her breasts forward trying to be sexy, I scoffed and rolled my eyes…she raised her arched eye brow at me then at Jasper."Is thissss your mate, Major?" She Hissed at him, her face transforming into rage."I AM his mate, and stop talking about me like I aint here bitch!" I responded before Jasper set her eyes on me, I could feel jelousy radiating from hissed at me from the corner of his mouth;"Shh now my mate, please stay out of this!""This is my fight to" I responded quickly."not with her" he whispered."were in this together Jazz…"I whispered and squeezed his shoulder."Cute, really , please continue" Maria said sarcastically."we would BUT this cave doesn't really set the mood" I replied snarkily."oohhh FISTEY" Maria gritted her teeth in annoyance."Isabella"…Jasper hissed at me warningly"I got it" I replied formally."What took you so long James?" Jasper smiled hatefully at him in the corner of the room. James shrugged"Why hurry?" he responded, smirking."you wanted to wait to weak us, well ill tell you this James…your plan failed" Jasper laughed sourly."did it major?…did it really?…or is that another lie?" Maria growled."I lied, to save my coven!" he roared at the bitch across the room,"you lied to save your own skin!" she screamed back."that is my past!" he jerked forward angrily"and now your present!" she they had a stare off."Please bitch" I scoffed at Maria."do enlighten us, newborn" Maria smirked."you feel lust over Jasper and James…you're a whore" I whispered the last part. She shrugged and crossed her arms across her chest. Then she laughed like a crazy woman;"You love that monster in front of you!" she squealed like a kid"Jasper is not a monster! The people who he has murdered…that was YOU THAT FORCED HIM!" I roared at her. She rolled her eyes."jasper was a savage killer!, he fucked innocent girls and got them pregnant so they gave birth to vampires!" she laughed."he was my best killer, my best hunting buddy and my best FUCKING buddy…we used to fuck in front of the newborns, and if any of them touched themselves, we would kill them! He killed millions! He killed the Volturri's wifes! The volturri is even afraid of the major! But not me, because deep down, I know he still loves me!" she laughed crazily. I shook my head in pity."you are delusional..."I spoke in horrorJasper chuckled and Maria was flustered."Bitch watch your manners! Or I will tame you!" she roared."Bitch, seriously…who did your make up?…a hobo?!" I laughed happily and Jasper laughed too."I'm warning you…" she hissed."You have no power Maria…your sisters abandoned you…you lost the wars, you were unable to train newborns without me…your DONE!" Jasper laughed lowly and I giggled."reaaaalllllyyyyy?" Maria hissed out with a smirk on her face."is that why I killed your coven?" she laughed crazily and Jasper roared in pain."No…." he whispered in agony."yes!" she hissed in victory"not…possible…." Jasper breathed pulled up a chair and sat down gracefully."it was around 2 years ago now, I was with…ah yes! I has found this amazing vampire called collin! He controlled the weather!, we had made a nice little group of heavily trained newborns!and we approached your coven, thinking you were with them still!, I was hoping to take you on our side and if not, cut your head off and have it for our army to show others! ANYWAY, peter and whats his mates name?….Charlotte?…they came out then Amy (authors note-new people in the Whitlock Coven!) Amelia, Rory and Mathew all came outside and we had a little battle and yadda yadda….the only survivors were peter, charlotte and amy…we circled them with fire that we had created from lightning from collins power, ANYHOW!…peter begged for Charlotte and Amys life, we had an agreement...because of peter and charlottes gifts, we let them live...killing amy.!" she laughed evily, long and hard."we agreed they would check in every year with me, and they would train my newborns for 1 month. If not, i would get. Tracker and kill them" she giggled."you MONSTER! I HOPE YOU DIE IN HELL YOU EVIL CUNT ASS BITCH! I SHALL RIP YOU APART! HOW DARE YOU! THE MAJORS COVEN? YOU SHALL PAY YOU SLEEZY ASS WHORE!" Jasper roared, my ears felt like they were bleeding. I sobbed tearlessly for the loss of Jaspers Coven."Shut it Whitlock!" Maria Snapped."ohh its on bitch!" I hissed, baring my teeth."Ill take you down like I took them!"I looked inside her thoughts;I shall Capture that newborn and kill her slowly as Jasper watches…then stick his head on the end of a stick! Yes!"Jazz, she wants to kill me in front of you then cut your head off and put it on a stick" I whispered at him, Maria's head snapped up."you….have a gift?" she asked slowly."I have more than one" I replied, vainly."Incredible…what are these gifts"? she asked in wonder."I" I Announced "can absorb others gifts…I have Jaspers gift, I can read minds, I can see the future and now, thanks to james…I can track too" I smirked, Maria roared and grabbed James around the throat"how dare you give her your power!" she screamed"I didn't mean it!" james pleaded. Maria let go of him."let them out" she waved her hands towards the cage we were in."but the major…"james wavered."is nothing! Now LET THEM OUT!" She laughed opened the cage and all hell went loose….Jasper flung himself towards Maria the same time I launched at James…Jasper and Maria started circling each other….eye to eye and me and james scuffled and rumbled around on the floor.I yelped as I felt james teeth bite me and I grabbed his nutsack and ripped it right out, he howled in anger and agony and screamed and ran towards me again, I kicked him in the face and he flew into the wall…then zipped right next to me and yanked my hair and I screamed in pain…I bit his ankles as I was upside down, and he dropped me…I launched myself onto his back and prepaired to rip his head off but he flung me forward, I rubbed my eyes as dust entered them and suddenly James was on top of me, grinning. Then he grabbed my breast and squeezed so hard I thought I might die, I clawed at his hand,and cried out…then I ripped his ear off and he let go, I shoved him onto the floor and kicked him in the face and ripped his leg off, he bit my wrist and I hissed and bitch slapped managed to rip one of my fingers off and I cried out as my finger was thrown into the corner…then I dug my nails into the flesh at his lips and ripped them off to. I giggled like a crazy person then ripped his head off. I sighed in relief for a moment before I remembered jasper! I surveyed the was losing…even with all his rage he was to weak, he currently had a missing ear, a missing nose, scratches and bites everywhere and a badly damaged ankle so he was had a arm missing and some bites…and she was still winning. She was currently crouched over jasper so I flew on her back and tried to rip her head off, but she flung me away…but not until I grabbed her hair and we both landed in the same pile at the wall… she spat in my face and threw me against the wall, her teeth biting my neck I screamed in pain at each new bite…jasper came over and peeled maria away from me and ripped her cheek open. Venom oozed from the new wound and it was gross!Jasper roared and charged towards her, trying to get a grip of her,<br>but she was to fast! She smashed my skull against the wall when I launched on her face and venom as leaking out…maria laughed slowly"Failures…both of you…" she giggled like a mental patient… tutted at jasper;"this could have been ALLLL avoided if you had just stayed with the army" she stroked his cheek and he growled."I regret nothing!" and he spat in her face, she slapped him and ripped his arms off…."goodnight Major"….she smiled them grabbed his exact same moment I yanked her head off.I sighed in relief and hugged jasper hard…"were alive, were alive, were alive!" I cried out in joy but jasper made no sound."jazz?" I asked him warily."im a failure." he mumbled "I never avenged Amy or...Matthew...Amelia...Rory…im…im" and then he passed out…. 


	12. Chapter 12 My mate!

Bella's POV

"Jasper?" I asked warily…there was no response.

"JASPER!" I cried hugging his injured form.

I sat there for hours, just sobbing and hugging. He still lay there motionless.

I quickly gathered up Jaspers body parts and sealed them together with my venom. I growled lowly at The dead forms of James and Maria and dragged Jasper over into the corner, and I stayed crouched over him…protecting his body.

"Jasperrrr" I sobbed "Come back baby, please!" I cradled his head in my hands, stroking his blonde curls.

A Day later and I still hadn't moved. And my sobbing hadn't subsided either.

Footsteps alerted me to the front of the cave and I was instantly on his alert. I crouched over Jasper's body and growled, venom leaking from my mouth.

"Bella?, Jasper?" a booming voice asked from the mouth of the cave, I hissed in the huge males direction. A blonde female came running in, to stand beside the huge one. The huge one instantly stood in front of her.

Next a blonde male and brunette female ran inside and there was a shocked gasp from the female at my apperance.

A minute of silence later a pixie like, female came inside with a bronze haired male. The male gave me a smile and I hissed at him. HOW DARE HE? I BELONG TO JASPER.

"Bella What Happened?" The pixie asked me, I growled at her and backed into Jasper further.

"Look Carlisle! She's protecting Jasper from us!" The brunette lady said in wonder.

"She has finally realised he is her mate" the pixie replied smugly. I was beginning to feel uneasy, another hiss escaped my mouth.

"NO SHE IS MINE!" the bronze haired male roared and I roared right back.

"I BELONG TO JASPER!" I roared back at him, more venom spilling on the floor.

"Bella, Love, come over here" the bronze male held out his arms for me. I glared hatefully at him and hissed.

"I AM NOT YOUR LOVE! I ONLY LOVE MY MATE!" I screamed at him, the family winced.

"I am your mate Isabella" The bronze haired male purred at me, and then I lost it.

I launched towards the male, got onto his back and sank my teeth in his neck.

"Restrain me" I heard the pixie say to the rest of them, Wha-?

The male kicked me off him, and growled.

"you are mine Isabella!" he roared "and I WILL leave my mark!"

"EDWARD NO!" The Pixie and the blonde male screamed at the same time.

"Get away from me!" I screamed and looked at Jasper, all alone and unprotected. The bronze male followed my line of eye sight and growled then pounced on me, Then he sank his teeth into my neck.

Fire burned the place he bit and I whimpered and cried out in pain. Suddenly the bronze haired male was thrown across the room and Jasper was crouched in front of me.

I held my hand to my neck and purred as I hugged Jaspers back. He was a mixture of purring and growling. Suddenly he was across the room and held the bronze haired guy by the neck.

"HOW DARE YOU HARM MY MATE!" Jasper roared in his face, the other male winced.

"AND WHILST I WAS HARMED?, THAT IS UNHONOURABLE! YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED!" Jasper added. Then he ripped a chunk out of the bronze males neck, and took off his hand. Chuckling he chucked it into the corner and let the male go. The male was sobbing in pain.

"Jasper!" I sobbed in relief, running towards him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and buried my face into his shoulder, inhaling his scent. He stroked my hair and began purring.

"Isabella" He breathed.

"I thought I lost you!" I wailed loudly.

"I'm here now…it's okay" he whispered lovingly to me,

I looked round my mate and noticed Emmett holding Alice in a grip and her eyes glaring at me.

Esme and Carlisle were holding hands, and Rosalie stood, watching me and Jasper with a huge smile.

"I knew it!" Rosalie sang. I growled at her.

"What took you guys so long?" I fired at them.

" We had some trouble with some werewolf's" Carlisle shuddered.

"Renesmee!" I cried loudly.

"she's safe dear, she's at home with Tanya and Kate" I nodded slowly.

"What happened here?" Rosalie waved across the cave. I shuddered and Jasper held me closer.

"James, Victoria and Laurent came back from the dead, I was in Major Mode, Victoria I killed, Laurent ran, James went and got Maria" he snarled at her name "Maria and me fought, Bella and James fought" he winced at memory and I rubbed his arm soothingly.

"I didn't protect you" he whispered brokenly. This…is going down a bad path, and may turn into being about his coven. I shook my head.

"I killed James, see! Only lost a finger" he snarled "and only got one bite!" he whimpered.

"It was YOU I was worried about! Maria did a real number on you!" I touched his face and his eyes met mine.

"do you remember the rest"? Carlisle asked Jasper.

"Maria advanced on myself, Bella tried to intercept. I got bit a lot, and both my arms ripped off. She was going to rip my head off, but Bella got to her first…she…she said a lot of, horrible things" Jasper choked up at that "and I went into a coma-like-state for a day…and only woke up when I felt Bella being attacked" Carlisle nodded slowly.

"Lets go home" Esme announced.

"Jasper" I whispered, his head shot in my direction.

"We need to hunt, now" I rubbed my sore throat and he whimpered.

"come on, were going hunting everyone.." I announced, taking his hand and running outside.

Me and Jasper hunted some deer and a bear each, before heading in the direction of the house.

6 hours into our journey I stopped as a smell filled my nose. Werewolfs. I growled and Jasper hissed.

"No bella, not now" he pleaded with me. I ignored him and ran into the direction of the wolfs trail…oh they are GETTING IT!


	13. Chapter 13 he's gone

Bella's POV

Red, its all I saw. Those Mutts started this, they took my soul existence…my baby.

Leaving Jasper had to be one of the hardest things ive ever done,and ill have to apologise lots later…but I have to do this.

I broke through into a small clearing, which was filled with wolfs scattered everywhere. I calculated at least 14.

"Jacob BLACK" I roared, standing still. My eyes scanned across the crowed.

A grey wolf growled at me and I hissed at it hatefully.

"Where is Jacob Black" I hissed at the wolfs, venom dripping down my chin.

"Bells"? I heard Jacob ask from behind the wolfs. They Instantly parted, letting him through.

"You" I pointed my index finger at his face and he stopped his movements.

"You, Jacob Black, Shall die tonight at the hands of me, Isabella Marie Whitlock" I Spoke calmly.

"Whitlock?" he raised an eye brow

A sick chuckle ran through my form and I slouched my position.

"My Mates Name, You may know him…Major Jasper Whitlock, The God Of War?" I laughed internally at the horror struck expression on Jacobs Face and all the wolfs whimpered.

"Anyway" I sang "Time for you to die" I Bared my Teeth and launched myself towards him, a ferocious growl emating from my chest.

A Black Wolf Intercepted me, stepping in front of Jacob who looked like he was ready to shit himself.

Me and The Wolf circled each other, both snarling

"Ahh Sammmm" I purred "how is Emily?, and you chilldddd?" I smirked when he growled louder at me.

"Wouldn't it be such a shame if your son went missinggg?" I giggled and Sam dug his paws deeper into the earth.

"THAT'S WHAT I HAD TO DEAL WITH!, MY DAUGHTER!, GONE!…." I screamed at him, standing still.

"Because of THAT little Bastard" I snarled, nodding at Jacob

"Let me Past, Let me kill that MUTT…and you and your pack shall live" I smirked.

_A wolf is never left behind _Sams thoughts entered my mind.

"your funeral" I shrugged then I jumped onto sam's back, and ripped his head clean off. There was silence for a millisecond before all hell broke loose.

3 wolfs launched towards me at once, 2 Grey and 1 brown. I rolled my eyes and took a huge leap in the air, just missing them. They all crashed into each other, and fell to the ground. I bounced off an over hanging tree and pushed myself towards the ground, as hard as I could, exactly where the brown wolf was. My whole body went through the wolfs stomach, feet first. I was then tackled to the ground by the two grey who roared in my face, I just laughed and crunched one of the wolfs skull, whilst pocking my fingers through the others eye sockets.

I Ripped through the crowd of wolfs, a red sheet over my eyes. I felt nothing as I killed these young teenagers.

I was soon face to face with Jacob Black.

"You COWARD" I spat at his huddled up form.

"Please….Pl…PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" he sobbed.

"Hurt you?…I wont hurt you Jake" I taunted him.

I Crouched down and grabbed him by his collar.

"Im going to make you wish you fucking chose death" I spat in his face and yanked him up and forward.

I then ran at Vampire speed, dragging him along the forest floor.

After 4 hours I stopped

"Phone" I commanded opening my hand, Jacob slowly unbuttoned his jeans pocket and with shakey fingers, dropped his phone into my hands. I dialled.

"Hello?" Rosalie Asked.

"Rose loudspeaker" I told her and I went for a vampire jog.

"No" she stated.

"No?!" I hissed into the phone.

"No…You're just going to make things worse."

"What do you mean Rosalie Hale?" I roared.

"You left Bella" She hissed at me "You didn't just leave us, you left Jasper…you left Jasper, who was injured, And now he is gone, Because YOU LEFT!" she screamed at me before sobbing.

Emmett took the phone from Rosalie.

"Bella…where are you?" he whispered.

"I'm…on my way Em, I had to take care of something" I said sadly as I ran.

"Yeah…something" Jacob Snorted and I threw him into a tree before picking him back up by the collar and beginning my run again.

"Was that Jacob Black Bella?"

"Uhh…yeah…lets just say there wont be a werewolf problem no more" I tried to lighten up the mood.

"Oh Christ Bells" Emmett Moaned. He sounded to stressed and strained.

"Look Em, I gotta go….ill be back soon, and we can hink of a plan…kay?" I closed my eyes.

"Bye" and he hung up. I threw the phone behind me.

"So your precious mate is gone huh?" Jacob laughed and I punched him in the face.

"shut the fuck up you worthless piece of SHIT!" I screamed at him as I ran faster.

I arrived at the Cullen House, Many hours later. I threw Jacob into the middle of the living room floor, and stood breathing heavily.

Everyone was sitting down, staring from me to Jacob, Including Renesmee.

Renesmee cowered away from Jacob, into Edwards side.

"You may want to remove Renesmee from this conversation" I nodded at Edward.

"Mommy?" Renesmee's eyes filled with tears.

"Renesmee " I sighed and I held my arms open, and she ran into my arms. I noted she had a metal brace holding her right arm, and bruises littered her body.

"Who did this to you?" I asked Renesmee.

She pointed at Jacob.

"Your digging yourself a fucking deeper hole Jacob Black" I hissed at him, straightening up. Edward ran out the room with Renesmee.

"What happened Bella"? Carlisle asked me, I ran my hands through my hair.

"on our way back from hunting, I caught the scents of those mutts. Jasper pleaded with me not to go, he looked so sad and fragile. I should NEVER have gone." I sobbed out "I gave the wolfs a chance, Jacob for the packs lives…they all died" I winced at memory. "I need to find Jasper!" I cried.

"No" Rosalie stated standing up.

"Rose…" Emmett started but Rosalie cut him off.

"She has caused him enough pain…if my brother is dead, I will hold his death upon your shoulders" Rosalie glared at me before walking out, followed by Emmett.

"Im tearing this family apart" I wailed loudly, covering my face.

"Im so fucking stupid!, why don't I listen? Rose is right!" I cried and Esme hugged me.

"shhh…lets just calm down, and think of a plan" and she guided me to the couch

Review please? 3


	14. Chapter 14 Kill me NOW

Jaspers POV

She ran…she choose revenge over me. I considered going after her, but instantly thought better. I started limping towards what direction, I thought 'home' was.

After 2 hours of worthless limping, I roared in frustration.

"For fucks sake!" I hissed, sitting on a log. A rustle off leaves made me stand up quickly. And I crouched low, snarling.

"Major Whitlock…it HAS been to long" The figure said slowly, he had a hood that hid his face.

"How do you know me?" I growled at the person.

"I know a lot about you, your coven and you mate" he purred stepping closer. I growled warningly.

"Your past has caused many problems for us Major…I want you to return back to our castle."

"No fucking way Aro" I hissed at him, I was aware of a black mist coming towards me, but was to focused on Aro, his smirk huge.

"Oh I think you should" he flashed a smile that showed all his teeth…and suddenly I couldn't hear…I couldn't see…I couldn't smell…I couldn't feel…and I couldn't move.

Hours past, and the mist was slowly lifted. I could feel chains securing my ankles and wrists, and a neck chocker. I could smell wood, metal, and other vampire scents. I could hear vampires chuckling in the background, I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings. I was in Volterra…In their torture chamber.

"Do you understand…WHY you're here Major Whitlock?" Aro smirked as he held a metal object, that gleamed white.

"No" I spat.

"You are here, because we have records against you, that you were responsible for the newborn walls in the south, do you deny it?" he was enjoying himself.

" . " I hissed slowly.

Aro scowled. "Felix", and felix's teeth were suddenly ripping into my shoulder, taking a chunk away. I would not give him the satisfaction of watching me in pain, so I was silent.

"do you deny it?" Aro repeated loudly, irritation covering his voice.

" .Maria" I spat back at him.

"Demetri" and the Demi-Vamp came and tore my arm off, I bit my lip and was silent.

Aro was in my face, his venom spit flying everywhere.

"DO YOU DENAY IT" He roared in my face. I smirked slowly.

"Yes" said in my Texas drawl, then Aro sank his teeth into my other shoulder.

After a moment he pulled back, with a scowl set on his face.

"MAJOR JASPER WHITLOCK" He announced me, and got the attention of the whole Volterra Castle "I SENTENCE YOU TO A LONG AND PAINFUL DEATH, YOU HAVE BEEN CAUGHT RESPONSIBLE FOR THE NEWBORN WARS IN THE SOUTH, AND ALSO MANY HUMAN DEATHS." and Aro left.

"Begin" Marcus said as he left.

And hell started…

Nearly every vampire from inside Volterra bit me…ripping chunks away. I was silent.

I was starved. My mouth pooled with venom every time they brought a human girl in, to taunt me. They even fed in front of me. But I swallowed the urges. I was weak, yes. But I was mentally strong.

"IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT!?" I roared at them, a week later. I was barely half a body. My limbs scattered across the room, withering around, venom leaking from me, pooling from the floor. I chuckled with out humour. I had been through worse.

"Nooo" Aro purred, as he coated his teeth in blood.

"you're bites do not hurt no more Aro" I laughed loudly "you cannot cause me pain!"

"Really?" Aro smiled a huge smile as he came closer. "Tell me if this hurts" and he sank his teeth into my neck.

It felt like the change all over again. I clenched my teeth together so hard I thought they would break, my jaw was ready to snap.

"That , Mr Whitlock…was Werewolf blood" Aro smirked as my body tensed.

"Are…you…CRAZY?" I hissed at him "Their blood makes us go…Insane!"

"Exactly…" Aro purred before leaving.

I let out a small whimper. I hope the family find me soon.

Another week passed, every morning I got my 'bite' from Aro, including the werewolf blood. I was loosing all will to live.

"Bitey bite bitey time!" Aro sang loudly.

"Im done with your games Aro" I said, showing no emotion "Kill me already, be done with this nonsense."

"Only when you admit you created those newborn wars, then you shall be burnt."

"I will not take the blame, for something I have not done!" I hissed at Aro "Yes I was the Major, but my sire was to blame not me!"

"and where is your sireeeeeee?" Aro purred close to my ear

"Dead" I hissed at him, jerking away.

"And your next in line to face the punishment, and 'blame'" he murmured before re-biting me.

I wanted to die..

REVIEW PLZZ! J


	15. Chapter 15 Goodbye My Darling Isabella

# Fanfic part 2 #  
>Bellas POV<p>IT has been exactly 1 month, 4 days, 12 hours,26 minutes and 13 seconds since i found out Jasper has gone missing. Each day i was growing more insane.<br>... 1 month, 4 days, 12 hours, 26 minutes and 24 seconds...  
>"Bella" Someone mumbled and i snapped my head towards mine...OUR bedroom door, mine and jaspers. I snarled as Emmetts foot was about to cross the line that started mine and jaspers room. I let no one inside here, no male or female, just me. To keep the room pure.<br>"What?" i snapped at him. I was so stressed. My mate was gone, and we had searched nearly every place known on Earth, with no result.  
>"Some...People, are here to see you" he told me, eyes on the floor. My inner vampire purred in satisfaction.<br>"let them up" i ordered, sliding off my bed.  
>He nodded and dissapeard, only to be replaced a minute later by a male and a female. I noticed they both had scars like jaspers, not as much, but still to many to count. The woman had long blonde hair, not as blonde as Rosalies, and also not as straight, but it suited her. She looked around 5'8, the male however, looked roughly 6'2, 3 inches shorter than Jasper. He had brown wavy hair. I noticed they both had red eyes and both had cowboy boots on.<br>"Good Day Mam'" the male said removing his hat, i nodded stiffly at him, my shoulders ridgid he raised an eyebrow but said nothing.  
>"who are you, and what buisness do you have with me?" i asked them, my voice firm and uncaring.<br>"I am Peter Whitlock, this is Charlotte Whilock my mate." Peter told me. It then clicked. Whitlock.  
>"Your related to jasper?" i gasped at them, all coldness gone.<br>"He is our sire and coven leader" Charlotte told me proudly.  
>"He...he isnt here if thats what your after" i told them sadly, tears building in my eyes.<br>"we know...we may be able to help" Peter said then he looked inside our room "can we come in?"  
>i hesitated. Thisnwas OUR room. I wanted no other scent in our room, but this was VENOM Family. The only family Jasper ever knew...the pair seemed to see my distress.<br>"Its okay" Charlotte said quickly "we can go to one of the offices"  
>"no no!, " i breathed out "come inside, shut the door" i sat crossed legged on my bed and bit my lip.<br>"I want him back" i blurted out after a second. " we know sug'...we will do everything in our power to get him back" Charlotte told me, sitting down next to me and rubbing my back.  
>"i feel him sometimes" i told them honestly, they raised their eyebrows but said nothing. "i feel his pain...its like waves. It hurts so bad, and other times i see him. I black out an i see him chained to a wall...he's...he's" i started to sob without finishing. Peter sat on my other side.<br>"We understan" he soothed out but i shook my head.  
>"no...i need to say this" i composed myself "he's been ripped apart. He has been sentanced to a slow and painful death" i winced at the thought "he's starving, but i can feel something big goinf to happen UNLESS we find him. Im guessing that will.." i took a huge deep breath "before his end" charlotte said in monotone, and i nodded tears in my eyes.<br>"i want my mate"i wailed, hugging Charlotte. She froze before wrapping her arms around me.  
>"we will" she cooed, stroking my hair.<br>"Sentanced you say?" Peter said, all thoughtful. I nodded, not sure what he was getting at.  
>"Cloaks...sentancing...oh shit" Peter cried jumping up. "what!" i yelled, also standing. The door burst open and in the lobby was the whole of the cullen family "The Volturri..."Peter whispered horror struck. Gasps were heard from every direction. A growl built its self into my chest.<br>"Those FUCKHEADS have my Jasper?" i roared at them, everyone nodded, scared to be hurt. I clenched my jaw hard and my growls grew louder "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR!? A PLANE!? GET YOUR ASSES THINKING OF A PLAN!" I hissed at them all all hastilly left. Good choice.  
>I saf back on the bed and ran my hands through my hair, trying to relieve some stress. I started to sob. Why is my life like some TV program?, i want a normal (as normal as it can get) life with my mate, and my...OUR Family.i sighed loudly as i heard someone outside my door.<br>"Come in Peter" i told him quietly.  
>"Bella i need to explain something really quickly" Peter rushed out "i have this sort of gift, i know shit. Not the future, but i get a feeling and sometimes a picture. No idea how it works, BUT my sences say we need to leave now to be on time to get Jasper." he looked panicked and i quickly got up "what are we waiting for, GET THE FUCK TO THE CARS!" I screeched at everyone before fleeing. I hope we make it in time for my mate.<p>

...Jaspers POV Today was the day. The day i was going to die. I knew it from the beginning, from the moment sunrise was up i was being asked what my last requests were to be. I told the human i want to be dressed in a civil war Major Uniform. Hoping it would spare me some time. I had bad luck. They found one in amazing condition within the hour. My last request was to write a letter to my mate. I wrote carefully, trying to put much love into this last letter.

My mate.  
>I am sorry the end has come to this. Our forever was not as long as we had hoped, but i shall treasure every moment we had together. Every touch, every memory. Even when we were not together, they have been burnt into my memory. Even in afterlife i shall remember you, how could i not?. You are my other half of my soul Isabella. The caring, loving, soft, family side. The better side of me. My time is short, i am being rushed by these worthless vampires. They think they can blame me for every newborn war in the south, for most human rampages. Hah!, i told them the truth darling, but they refuse to believe me. Suit themselfs. Enough with my own problems...i want you to do something for me Isabella. A few things actually. First, do not be stupid and look for revenge. It will be in your instincts, but please. I refuse to think of your beautiful face twisted in pain as they rip you apart. Second, look after my remaining coven for me. Peter and Charlotte, my brother and sister. I wish i could write to them also, tell them how grateful i am, how i love them so, but time is almost up. Lastly, be happy. Try and move on darling. I know you will scoff and tell yourself you will always love me. But i cannot rest in peace unless you are happy. Time is up. I love you Isabella, i love you with every fibre in my being, i love you more than i have ever loved anything in my existance. I wish i had the chance to make you my wife. When my head is pulled from my body, your face shall be the last one i see...i love you.<p>

Forever yours, even in afterlife.  
>Your Jasper.<p>

I gently kissed the fragile piece of paper and handed it over, with promise it to be sent today. My eyes filled with moisture and i know if i had been human, tears would be streaming down my face. Bile rose in my throat as i began to silently sob. Why is my life like a soap drama?. i stayed thinking of every memory i ever had, of isabella, of the cullens, of my coven and also...my human family.  
>I wondered if they were looking down on me. Was my father disapointed i had not courted Isabella right?, was mother wondering how deep my love ran for Isabella?, was my young sister wanting all the gossip?.were they disgusted at the monster inwas?... Was i even going to where they are?. I scolded myself instantly. No...they were angels before their deaths, i am a monster, they heaven, me, hell. If i even have a soul at all. Maybe i will just not exist no more?. A world of black?.<p>

My thoughts were interrupted by a vampire fusing my arms, legs, and other bits and bobs back on. I bit my inside cheek wincing.  
>I was dressed around noon and left to wait until sunset. I thought of how Isabella would take my death. Would she cry?, most likely...would she shut off?, i hoped she ever find love again?...there i was stuck. A part of me wanted her to move on, be happy, life her forever like she should. The other part, the selfish part of me wanted her to always, and forever love only me. Never to forget me. I cursed myself to the deepest hole in hell.<br>I was being selfish towards an innocent angel. My angel. Once again, sobs wracked my weak body.

Sunset. Aro and his 'followers' (made up from the guard, and some other fighting vampires) entered the small room. All dressed in red robes. I rolled eyes. Traditional...righhhhtt... They all plastered themselfs against the brick walls. There was only about 13 of them, all exept Aro. He tutted at me like a father telling off a child.  
>"What a waste" he sighed "Your gift is one of the most powerful i have ever seen!, if only you would have just taimed yourself to all the fighting, all the killing!...ahh...what a wonderful guard member you would of made...major whitlock..." he seemed lost in thought before he smiled at me stepping forward so he was eye level with me. "Any last words?" he asked me smiling.<br>"I love you Isabella...oh and Aro?" i smiled "yess?" he purred.  
>"Go to hell"i snickered at his face before it consorted in rage.<br>"Meet you there Major Jasper Whitlock" he hissed at me, before wrapping his hands around my head and yanking upwards...  
>...<p>

Review please! It gives me the strength to actually write! :-) 


	16. Chapter 16 Aro, your afraid

# Fanfic yayayayayaya! #  
>Bellas POV...<br>.We raced to the airport at a speed even my sight as a vampire was blurring. Peter already had all the documents with him, including Passports and tickets. Smart bastard.  
>.I instantly stopped breathing as we entered the plane. Even after all this time, i was scared to attack a human. The seats were in threes and i sat between Peter and Charlotte. The rest of the family took their places behind us.<br>"Relax" Peter told me, patting my knee "You wont hurt anyone"  
>."How do you...ah...gift" i answered my own question nodding. Throughout the flight i squirmed and fidgited, often knocking Peter with my elbows "Wish i had that fuckers power" Peter mumbled to himself as he straigtened his hat.<br>Charlotte hissed at him under her breath.  
>"Watch it Petey, your wife will woop your ass!" Emmett laughed behind us, peter let off a little growl.<br>"Shut yah mouth Cullen" he whipped round and glares.  
>"Peter" Charlotte warned glaring. Peter suddenly relaxed "Yes mam'" he mumbled defeated and Emmett laughed.<p>"Are you okay?" Charlotte asked me as Peter left to go get a gin. I shook my head no.<br>"Im so nervous, i want to just jump off this plane and run. Its so slow!" i hissed the last part, slapping my knees.  
>"i know" Charlotte soothed "But this is faster than running"<br>I nodded slowly.  
>.i just hoped we werent to late, or i would beg for death.<p>

We landed hours later, and avoiding the rest of the family, i shot out first, with no hand luggage. After going through security, i waited for the family at the main entrance. They appeared minutes later.  
>"we need to steal a car" Carlisle frowned "What about them?" Alice whispered, nodding towards a group of sports cars all parked together.<br>"Does anyone know how to hotwire a car?" i mumbled to them tapping my foot.  
>. Emmett, Peter, Edward and Charlotte raised their hands.<br>"Go do it then" i snarled at them, my patience breaking.  
>They all looked terrified before scampering off "My dear, dear daughter" Esme cried before hugging me.<br>"Esme, would running be faster?" i asked her, standing still. My mind was running a hundred miles a minute.  
>"No" she told me honestly. I growled in frustration.<br>I whipped round, expecting to see them all bent over the 4 cars still joining wires, but i was happily surprised to see all cars ready to go. I ran into the white sports car, where Emmett was. Rosalie joined us and we were suddenly speeding down the road.  
>"Take a right" Rosalie mumbled to Emmett, before taking my hand in hers. She didnt need to say anything.<br>... An Hour Passed..  
>"ARE WE THERE YET!?" I growled, ready to throw myself out the car running.<br>"There" Rosalie whispered pointing far ahead. We could easily see a small village of old stone houses and villas, the roofing tiles a dark red. I gulped as i saw the long drive upwards.  
>"Wheres the castle?" i asked them, squinting with my amazing eye sight.<br>"In the middle, but we need to go round the back. The tourture chamber is there" Emmett told us, speeding up a little. Suddenly a shap pain entered my heart and i fell sideways.  
>"ouch!" i cried, holding my hand over my heart.<br>"What?! Whats wrong!" Rosalie flustered over me.  
>"its jasper!" i cried "Hes being hurt!"<br>"Bella" Peters voice came from the car behind "i need to understand, is that 'Rope' still there?" he was nervous.  
>I closed my eyes, thinking of jasper, and i felt my body behind pulled towards the village "Yes" i whispered and i heard everyone sigh in relief.<p>

We entered the village, speeding. We were soon stopped by some Italian Police.  
>After a few attempts on us faking to be American Tourists, then inquired an english speaking man.<br>"What Buisness do you have here?" he asked us glaring.  
>I growled.<br>"Tourists we are!, right babe?" Emmett pulled Rosalie close with a smile.  
>"Fuck this" i hissed, jumping out the car. The whole family followed me, and we human speed walked in the direction of the castle.<br>"But...your cars!" the man cried, waving us back.  
>"dont give a shit about them, burn them" i told him darkly. Once we were out of sight, we ran. We ran faster than ever, we must look like a blurred image to humans. We ran and ran and ran.<br>Jasper...jasper...jasper. His name ran through my head like a song.  
>"Please be okay jazz" i whispered to myself. ...<br>"here" peter motioned in front of us, it was a wall, half into the ground. Its walls were newly painted and glowed.  
>"tourture chamber" Charlotte whispered lowly, then we heard them.<br>"Any Last words?" we heard Aro ask, his voice excited.  
>"I love you Isabella" we all heard Jasper tell the world. My heart swelled with love.<br>But there was more.  
>"Oh...and Aro?" Jaspers voice was full of fake happiness.<br>"Yess?" the monster purred out.  
>"Go to Hell" i heard my darling snicker, and my family chuckled quietly.<br>I could HEAR the steam come out from Aro's Ears.  
>"Now!" peter panicked as we ran ovee to the wall "Meet you there Major Jasper Whitlock" i heard Aro hiss out before we crashed into the wall, bricks falling everywhere.<br>"NOOO!" I screamed loudly, causing Aro to hault. I saw Jaspers face staring to Crack. His eyes looked dazed as he smiled a sad smile at me.  
>My family was in instant battle with the other vampires in the room.<br>"Let him go aro" i growled at the leader. He smirked.  
>"AND What is precious Isabella going to do?" he purred, i noticed his hands starten to loosen around Jaspers neck.<br>"Im going to kick your ass...for my mate" he seemed stunned, before i launched myself at him. He flitted to the left, and i followed, playing cat to the mouse.  
>"Come get me Isabellaa" Aro cried out laughing, running round the room like a child.<br>"stop being immature and fight me you weakling"he stopped instantly and growled. I smirked as he pounced on me, knocking me to the ground. We rolled round the har stone ground, our hands around eachothers necks. I launched him into the wall, amd stood before he came charging, his eyes wild. Newborn instincts.  
>"you never were a fighter Aro, always hiding behind your prizes" i taunted as i dodged his attack, his growl made me laugh.<br>"Failure" i sang as he tried to jump me.  
>"Your lucky you came as you did, or your precious MATE would be burning in hell" he chocked out. My vision turned red as i launched myself towards him, he expected me to go Right, but i went left, sweeping under him and making him fall. I grinned as i pinned him down to the floor. He snarled and i hushed him.<br>"shh Aro...i wish i could amke you suffer as much as you have hurt my mate, but..." i ripped his head off "i cant be bothered" i finished tossing his head into the corner. I took a sweep of the room and noticed only a few vampires from the other team still there. I ran over to Jasper, who had his eyes closed. He looked...peaceful. Until i touched his cheek. Then he whimpered. I began purring as i held him to my chest. His curls caressed my cheek as i tried to take his chains off. I unwillingly let go of Jasper and tried to tug at hs bonds. "Peter" i whispered and he was instantly beside me.  
>"they wont move" i informed him nervously.<br>"Vampire proof, i should have known." Peter hissed. "we need the key, Carlisle!" he cried and Carlisle was beside us.  
>"Where are the Volturri's most important keys?" peter asked quickly. I was becoming more distressed.<br>Carlisle has a far away look on his face. Before he ran away. We all winced at the sound of screeching metal before he returned with an old gold key. He made quick work of the locks before jasper began to fall. I quickly caught him in my arms, his eyes still closed.  
>"where was it?" emmett mumbled to carlisle.<br>"in the middle of Aros Throne" Carlisle chuckled with no humor. I held jasper close.  
>"Jazz, open your eyes." i whispered as i stroked his face.<br>"jasper!" i cried, hugging him when there was no response.  
>His eyes fluttered open, and his eyes started to focus. He then began to sob.<br>"im sorry i couldnt protect you and myself from all this Darlin'!, i have beena horrible mate!. I have been selfish, and all the thoughts i had!. I begged for death!, i got it...im so sorry were dead darling!, im sorry everyone!. I took everything away!" he chocked on his own sobs and bile rose in my throat. It didnt help that he was projecting.  
>"Honey...were not dead" i whispered to him, emotion clogging my voice. He looked up confused through his blonde curls.<br>"what" he replied bluntly, i began to laugh, but if i was human, tears would be running down my cheeks.  
>"Baby, were not dead...we came for you, I came for you." i whispered to him. His mouth opened then closed, his eyes wide.<br>"Not...Dead?" he struggled out, i shook my head no. He beamed, his smile contagious. Suddenly we were all breath fanned all across my face as his eyes danced with joy.  
>"Isabella!, your alive!, im alive!" he cried out with happiness, we all laughed.<br>"Yes-omph" his lips crushed mine, his lips were soft as butter and fitted against mine perfectly. We were made for eachother. This wasnt a lust hazed kiss. This was a sweet, emotional kiss. A welcome home.  
>We broke apart and the smile he had on his face made me smile as well.<br>"we should go" Carlisle told us, worry evident in his voice.  
>"I agree" Edward nodded looking around. I noticed all these vampire bodies all around us.<br>"theres more in the hall" Rosalie told me, i looked at her confused.  
>"Bodies...i mean. We killed every vampire in this castle. Im sure theres more though, we should move" rosalie looked at Jasper "C'omeon Major" Peter said, trying to haul Jasper up. Jasper cried out in pain and i instantly crouched, growling.<br>"His wounds are fresh, his limbs need to fully re attach before we move him to avoid pain, and he is weak with hunger. They starved him" Carlisle informed us, everyone was on edge.  
>"need to...move"Jasper hissed out from his teeth before hoisting himself up on his elbows.<br>"but" he cut me off "Its Okay, ignore me, im being weak" he smiled at me before motioning for Emmett and Peter.  
>"You sure bro? We could hang here?" Emmetts concern for his broter washed over us all.<br>"like you could last without your xbox" Jasper replied laughing, before screetching out in pain as Peter hauled him up. Jasper slouched next to Emmett, using him as support.  
>"Sorry Major, it would of been worse if we waited longer"Peter told Jasper, regret visable on his face.<br>"its...okay, just give me...a minute" Jasper was breathless. i straightened up and took Jaspers hand. Peter was Behind Jasper as we began to walk, ready to catch him if he fell. Emmett had a grip of Jasper, holding his arm.  
>"I feel disabled" Jasper grumpled before wincing as we stepped over rubble.<br>"Just think"i told him as we all walked very slowly to where we last parked 'our' cars. "when we get home, no more worries!, relaxing baths, movies, bed" i wiggled my eyebrows and he chuckled.  
>"sounds fucking amazing Darlin'" Jasper told me sighing out "and ill finally be able to court you right" he told me, giving my hand a squeeze. I smiled at his request and nodded.<br>"oh shit" peter said as we all froze "Jane...Alec..." Alice growled out.  
>"here we go again" esme mumbled.<p>

Review please? 3333333 


	17. Authors note:

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**I'm not sure if I should continue this?, ive been going through a lot right now, and yes, I do love writing, this story and my other two…But some people arent even enjoying it. I admit it, I was less educated as I first started this, and the beginning isn't as I had liked it to be, but I would like to think im making progress? I'd like to think my more recent chapters are better?…**

**Oh and for the Haters?**

**The door's right there, please walk out**

**So…Might not write for a while. Bye, I guess.**

**Nicole.**


	18. Chapter 18 Good Book?

# Yay new chaooii #  
>Him me and a rocky road! New chapter<p>Really sorry not posted in ages, been going through alot of stuff, serious stuff. So yeah, here it is..and dont forget to review!<p>

Bellas pov.

Oh you gotta be shitting me. More of them?...  
>"What have you done!" Jane growled, glaring in Jaspers direction. We instantly all flanked him.<br>I saw mist come from Jane's and Alecs bodies and i shuddered when it came to me. Oh for fucks sake.  
>"Bella?" Jasper whispered concerned.<br>"i...am fine" i hissed out before the twitching stopped.  
>"What are YOU Doing out your little cell Major?" Alec hissed.<br>"oh, yah know...just going home" Jasper smirked "I dont think so" Alec hissed before Jane put a hand on his shoulder.  
>"The kings" Jane whispered to her brother in shock. Alec seemed to get more angry.<br>"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Alec quoted Janes words.  
>"Brother...we will revenge our kings, but not now" Jane whispered to her brother. He nodded and took her hand.<br>"We'll be back Jasper...for you AND Your family"Alec growled before they left.  
>i sighed out in relief.<br>"i thought there was goingnto be another fight" Charlotte whispered.  
>"so did i" Esme smiled brightly. "but luckily, it didnt result in that"<br>"they will be back" Carlisle rubbed his temples.  
>"but not with Jasper so weak" Edward mumbled.<br>Jasper slouched in emmetts grip and we huddled around him.  
>"i am fine...just, please. Lets go." he pleaded and i took his hand again.<br>We walked in silence, only Jaspers moans of pain filled the silence.  
>"oh shit" i gasped stopping. Everyones eyes lay on me.<br>"what about our cars!?, i told the guy to burn them!" jaspers corner of his lips turned up in amusement.  
>Alice took a second to look into the future before smiling "our cars are still there, just with tickets on" i nodded and we proceided our journey. All of the humans stared at us, with jasper moaning in pain every second, me holding his hand, peter behind him, emmett holding his weight on his arm, and the rest of them behind us. We must look weird.<br>We finally got to the cars, and jasper slumped to the sidewalk in relief.  
>"does it hurt bad?"i whispered to him, whilst stroking his hair back.<br>"Do yah want an honest answer?, or suger coated answer?" he chuckled.  
>"honest would be nice" i smiled at him.<br>"hurts like a bitch" he told me wincing as the rest of the family paid the tickets.  
>"im sorry" i whispered, tears forming in my eyes. He held me close to his chest, purring.<br>"shhhh...not your fault " he hushed and i clung on for dear life.  
>"umm..." Peter coughed. Jasper glared at his brother and Peter looked like he was going to piss himself.<br>"c-c-cars are ready major" he rushed out before running to get charlotte. I chuckled under my breath.  
>"Whats so funny Darlin'" jasper asked in his accent and if i was human i would be blushing.<br>"To see you so in charge...to have so much power" i leaned in close to his ear "turns me on so much" Jaspers growl filled my ears and i shivered in delight. He held me close around the waist for a second before letting go.  
>"Car" he told me sternly and i shivered again, jasper smirked as he read my emotions, before calling for emmett and peter.<br>"ass wipes, come help me up" jasper waved his arm impatiently and i smiled before going into the white car.  
>I heard my jaspers cry of pain before they shuffled towards the car.<br>I placed a smile on my face as the boys helped Jasper into the car, i also made sure my emotions were positive. Jasper took my hand, and we all drove to the airport, and got the plane back to Alaska.

- - - - we all arrived home many hours later. We had to get a private plane back, as jasper couldnt be near any humans. At least, till he was fully fed. He refused to drink in Italy, as we all felt in danger. My jasper. Always putting others forward instead of himself. Even when he is injured...my worry?, was that it might come and bite him in the ass. We settled Jasper into our bedroom, wincing everytime he projected pain.  
>"someone needs to go hunting for him" Carlisle mumbled to himself.<br>"i can go" Jasper said, trying to stand back up. I gently pushed him back down "As if" i snorted "you can hardly stand" i looked a Carlisle "ill go"  
>"are you sure Bella?" Alice asked me i nodded, gave jasper a small kiss, then ran.<br>I ran for miles, till i was in a small clearing. I sat down on a branch and began to cry.  
>It was all my fault. I should never have left Jasper alone, but i was selfish...my sight covered by revenge. Its my fault Jasper got hurt, my fault that Alec and Jane were onto us, my fault that...<p>

A branch snapped and i crouched lowly. My teeth bared. Peter came out of the forest, his hands up.  
>"Just me Sug" he told me quietly. I sat back down on my branch and Peter followed me, i layed my head on his shoulder and weeped silently.<br>"Its not yah fault yah know" he told me, rubbing my back. I sniffed loudly.  
>"it is...if i hadnt ran away..." he cut me off.<br>"if you hadnt run away, the Volturi would of came in 2 years, and killed you all with no warning. This was the better option" he told me, i crushed my eyes closed.  
>"i just wish Jasper didnt have to get hurt like this". "i know" and we were silent.<br>About 2 hours past before Peter got up "Jasper needs blood" he told me and i yelped loudly.  
>"shit!, im such a bad mate!, cant even provide for him!" i cried out, jumping up.<br>"you needed to let that out...ill see you back at the house". And he ran off. I found a bear quickly, still in his cave, and dragged his lifeless body back to the back garden. Everyone was on the porch.  
>I dropped the bear and was instantly beside jasper.<br>"Sorry i took so long" i told him looking down.  
>"its Okay Darlin'" he told me smiling. He looked at me as if i was an angel. 'More like the devil'i cursed myself, a smile still in place.<br>Jasper coughed loudly, and the family left.  
>"ill leave you to eat" i told him, kissing his cheek before i flittered into the living room.<br>"Wheres Renesmee" i asked everyone.  
>"At Charlies, we dropped her off there before leaving to get Jasper" Edward told me. I nodded slightly.<br>I got up, and headed for Carlisle's study. I picked a hardback random book from the shelf, and curled up into the leather seat.  
>The book was about a woman back in the 1900's, who was only 17 and was having an arranged marrage by her father. The man who she was to marry, was 42. She meets this man in the army who is 19 and falls in love. She runs away the day before her wedding, and hops onto the army bus storage van. She follows her lover into the war zone, and meets up with him. He hides her in his tent. But soon the enemy is approatching and he trys to flee with her, but they get shot. And they slowly die, holding hands.<br>My eyes were filled with tears as i finished the last page. I quietly closed the book and jumped when i noticed Jasper in the room he was leaning against the door smiling.  
>"Good book?" he asked me, walking towards me. I swallowed my tears.<br>"Beautiful" i told him as he sat next to me. "How long have you been standing there?"  
>"3 Hours" he said as he nuzzled my cheek. I giggled like a school girl.<br>"are you all re attached?" i asked him as i climbed onto his lap.  
>"Good as new" he hugged me close to his body, and we sat there, still as statues, just happy to be in eachothers company.<br>After many hours we heard a heart beat come up the driveway. I looked at jasper confused.  
>"Its the police" We heard Alice tell us from downstairs.<br>"There coming for me" i told them all.  
>"whatever happens, ill be by your side" Jasper clasped my hand in his, before there was a knock at the door.<p>

Review please! 


	19. Authors Note! Christmas period

hey guys!, sorry for te ages wait for each story. unbelievably sorry. but this is the same message on every story.

as you all know from my complaining, ive been doing my writing on a tablet. which sucks for writing. LUCKY FOR ME. its four days till christmas, and i know what im getting. a laptop. an eight hundred pound top range laptop. whooo!. so after the christmas period, BANG BANG BANG. i will be updating..lots! twice a day! four times a day!: it will be great. just be patient please! keep reviewing and viewing! ilove all your comments, posotive and negative! thankyouu!

#coco#


	20. Chapter 20- The final of the first

=The final love=

Bella's Pov;

We all stood. At the front door, the whole family.

So this was it. The humans know. And im dang right certain the other vampire will NOT be happy.

Carlisle moved from Esme to answer the door, casting me a lasting look. Time stood still, and everyone held their breath.

I closed my eyes. Waiting for the handcuffs. The sirens. The photographers. The news paper.

But none of them came..

I heard everyone breath out, and I opened my eyes. At the door, stood a male and a female seemed to recognize them somehow..

"Evana…Damion. What a surprise!" Esme greeted them, kissing both their cheeks.

"Esme" Evana, the female vampire responded. She was gorgeous. With black braided hair that reached her waistline. Her skin was a glossy shade of brown, almost as she had been polished. Her eyebrows slightly arched. Her eye's were a colour of red I had never seen before. Almost as blood and milk mixed. Her lips were set in a perminant pout.

"Come, come inside please. We have much to speak about old friends" Carlisle ushered them Damion shook his head.

"Apologies Carlisle, but this is strictly business. You have been summoned". I Blinked fast. I had faced the volturri, and beat them. What other dangers is there?. If I had a heart beat, it would be going MILES an hour.

Damion faced me. His skin, almost as white as snow. His slightly reddish hair catching the light, almost making it glow. He had a strong jawline. And I had an impulse that if he was human, his eyes would be green. However he was not human, and unlike Evana's his were a vibrant colour of red. His eyes seemed to see something, that I could not.

"You are the youngest I presume? Isabella?" He asked. His voice, with a throaty sound to it.

I nodded, biting my lip.

"I can tell" he chuckled "As you are slightly behind the male. And even now. As we are all at ease, he continues to protect you" his head cocked to the side "Interesting"

"She is my mate" Jasper responded. His body still tense "As you well enough know"

"Indeed…" Damion responded "May i…try something?" Jaspers body went ridged.

" If it is to do with your gift"

"Jazz" I touched his arm "what do you mean?"

"I have a gift, a memory gift. It only works with lip contact. No wonder your mate is a little tense" he chuckled "Lucky for him, it only means lip contact one way.. meaning I kiss you're skin. Not your lips."

"I said no" Jasper hissed,his patience wavering.

"It's the ladies decision" He responded, still smirking.

"I want to jazz" I told him, clasping his hand.

"I want to let go.."my eyes watered up.

" I want to let go of the past, let go of the pain. Everything. I want to start new. With my Family, My Daughter…And you. My mate" Jaspers face was inches away from mine. He looked tired. Very tired. And worried, anxious..the list continues. I gently closed the gap between us, giving him a small peak on the lips. He stroked my face once. Before nodding. I turned towards Damion.

"Okay"

I stepped away from Jasper, my full body in view. And started, slowly walking forward to meet Damion half way.

"Even more stunning in full view" he breathed,I heard jasper growl a warning from behind.

He moved my hair to the side, and tilted my neck to the side. I felt his cold airy breath on my neck. And then his lips touched right where I was first bitten.

It felt like an out of body experience. As if I was there, but not really there. Someone else and not me. I watched my life flash before my eyes. And im pretty sure Damion did aswell. From my young human childhood,to my young vampire years. Like a flip book. Over and over. I felt so many emotions when i watched back.

Love.

Watching my first love Edward, My Prom. Memories with my Dad Charlie. Seeing my mom in her crazy days. Phil. That time mom tried sending me to Ballet. That time dad accidently gave me Nuts when I had a nut allergy. The ice cream sundaes with mom on the boiling hot days. The Hot chocolate fudge cake with sprinkles with dad when I was little. My Friends. The introductions. The nights out, the Days out. La push. Spending time with Jacob. Fixing the car, going to the movies…Trying to give me a human life. When my destiny was already tied up. Alice. Her and Rosalie doing my hair on my wedding. The shopping tricks. The jokes. Emmett. The pranks, the movie nights. Esme. The gardening outside. The bedroom shopping…Carlisle. Trying to get me over the fear of blood. Rosalie. The sisterly bonding time, spent fixing her cars. Edward. The times at the piano. Our honeymoon. Our wedding. Our baby. Renesmee. Seeing her face, when she was born. Lying on me. With those huge doe eyes. The first bite from her. The growing up…Catching snowflakes… finding her again..

Jasper. My love growing. The looks, the emotions. The way I would fire up at his touch. The sweet memories. The book reading, the cooking,the snuggles..the way he would make me feel, beautiful. Loved.

Pain

Leaving mom and Charlie behind. Having to never introduce them to this world, with fear of the Volturri. When Edward left me, heart broken, soul open, in that forest. When Jasper tried to…attack me…on my 18th birthday. The family leaving. The grief. The thought of Edward dead. The many times ive fallen, injured, or broke a bone…the change…the searing, boiling pain. The agony of james biting me, breaking my leg. The thought of putting my family through everything I did. Thinking Renesmee was dead. Thinking Jasper was dead. Being drugged. The pain, of Jacobs death. My sun. gone.

Loss.

Mom…Renee…Dad…Charlie. My friends…Jessica…Angela…Mike…Eric…Taylor. All gone. Every minute killing them. And nothing preventing time. Watching my generation die, reborn, and die. Over and over. As a vicious circle. The secret. The secret of us, never being able to enjoy sunlight with humans. Never being able to devour human food ever again. Drink water .The only thing to satuate our hunger is blood. Animal or human, more lives must die for us. To fear the monster, is to become the monster. And we are the monsters. Inside us all, is a beast. A beast inside a cage. That rattles the bars far too easily. Too easily can it escape. No more human free flying. From now on out. Its us. And them. And even with us, you must tread carefully. Very carefully…

Gain

I gained a family. A family who would stick with me throughout everything and anything. A Loving daughter, who I thought was never possible to conceive. But I did it. I battled through. Because I am a fighter. And that is what fighters do. I gained a mate. Who is my soul existence. No longer do I have to battle through everything alone. No longer do I have to bottle everything inside. No longer do I have sleepless nights or bad dreams. Because I have my mate. And my mate, is connected to me. Through heart and soul. He is me. And I am him. I gained friends, who I never thought would be my friends. Peter and charlotte…a small coven, who I am bound to join, Jasper is their coven leader. I am jaspers mate. But I will forever be part of the coven clan. I gained immortality. Time can not hurt me. Illness can not sicken me. I can fall, and not be harmed. I can see, the wonders of the world, like no human ever could. I could help people, sick people, for the rest of my life, finding cures. Giving them hope, supporting families. I could learn every master of the world, everything possible. Everything impossible. Freely move across countries with no trace. I could help countries get out of poverty. Stop wars. I could make the planet better. For animal, human, werewolf, and vampire. And whatever else is out there.

Haunted

By the victims I killed. Slaughtered with no thought. Families, wiped out. Killed with no heart, by a monster. Widows left. Fathers alone. Children with no mothers. And orphans. Just because I couldn't push the beast away. Is this who I really am? Should I embrace the darkness? That threatens to swallow me every time I leave the house?. Can I bare to watch my past family and friends, die off. From illness. And time?, things that I have been gifted to avoid?. Can I honestly live through all the killing? All the haunted eyes? The lifeless eyes that stared at me as I drank from their blood? Hearing the screams that PLEASED the beast? Watching lasting tears fall from their young and old faces? Memories, down the drain.

Nervous.

Where will my future lead

I watched through my memories. Slip through my fingers, i had to experience all the hurt, pain, regret, loss, love, happiness. Over once again.

Slowly, the pictures faded. And the lasting picture in my head. Was Myself and jasper. We were in the baseball field. Hand in hand. Joined. Beside me, stood an older version of Renesmee. Forever 17. Clasped in her hand, was a male. I had never seen. A somewhat older male. And I could see the mating line. Connecting them both. On jaspers side, stood Peter and Charlotte. And a young child, half vampire, half human. He was beyond beautiful. His soft, dark curls, framing his face. No older than 10 years. And behind us. Was our family and friends. Carlisle and esme stood. Edward and Alice. Rosalie and Emmett. And behind them?, behind them was our followers. Thousands, and thousands. A few faces I had met, others unknown. Most unknown. The most amazing thing happened. I knew they were dead, all of them. They shimmered in the low light. They didn't walk, they floated. But my family, friends and victims. All stood around the whole treeline. Smiling. All joining hands. Their eyes included happiness. Not loss. They were slowly chanting. A hopeful soge I had not heard, but I instantly fell in love with it. The vision was fast leaving, and I tried to grasp it firmer. Wanting to see everyone. But unable to. They turned to it was just me and jasper. And then I noticed the small object. On both of us. We both wore crowns. Small. Delicately designed crowns. The vision left.

I felt Damion start to withdraw, his lips leaving my skin. I stumbled back. Jasper catching me. I Heard voices around me. But my face was glued to Damions.

I stood, slowly. Brushing myself off. Something was different. And I didn't know what. But I felt powerful. Known.

"You have to show me that again" I told him, stepping closer. He shook his head sadly.

"No, You HAVE TO!" I stressed the word have. He once again shook his head.

"I COMMAND YOU! TO SHOW ME MY LIFE ONCE AGAIN"! I cried. And something old and tribal rose inside of me. I was in charge, I was in power. The front doors burst open, and a huge gust of wind propelled to where we were standing. I stood firm. My head high. My hair whipping against my face.

"There she is" Evana whispered, hope, and relief in her voice.

Damion and Evana kneeled. Both on one knee, before me. I was confused. But I would not let that off track me.

"I Cannot, Miss Isabella. My gift only shows everything once. And only once. Believe me, I have tried. My apologies my lady." Damion replied, his head low.

I sighed, and closed my eyes. Remembering every detail. Everything he showed me, I softly smiled.

"It is no matter. I can remember every fine detail" i smiled, and sunlight bursted inside the open doorway, diamonds filled the room from everyone. And I noted two figures entre.

"I am Vladimir, and this is Stefan. We are the last remaining members of the Romanian coven" One has hair, black as night. The other. Ash blonde. Almost white. They worse clothes, that seemed up-do-date. But has ancient designs.

"What is your business" I asked, standing tall. My eyes fixed on them both.

"We are here, to crown the king and queen" Stefan responded. Unblinking.

"If you are looking for Jane and Alec, they are hiding at the Volturri castle" Rosalie spat. She was quietly hushed my Carlisle, who looked slightly tense.

"Oh, we took care of the witch twins. Alec owed me more lifes than you could ever know. They both killed our coven. Our power. Our mates. They are long dead" Vladimir told us, slightly chuckling at the name of witch twins.

"We are meaning, Miss Isabella Whitlock. And Mr Jasper whitlock. You have both risen to power. As has your coven. You showed braveness. Courage. Love. Emotions that we thought vampires were not capable of. You have both been selected to rise to the thrones." Stefan continued.

I turned my back on them, to face my family. I walked over to jasper, and clasped his hands in mine.

"Is this real?" I whispered he nodded. Grinning. I smiled slightly.

"whatever you decide. Ill be by your side" he told me. I grabbed a lungfull of air, and faced alice. She nodded. Knowing my decision.

"We accept. To be your rulers. To rule our race. But we have a settlement. We are happy here. We will not live in the castle. We will not act as the volturri did. Unthinking. Unloved. Showing no remorse. I understand of your history, I am well informed. So I believe the right course of action, is for you both, to live in the castle, you will take care of the vampires, who need assurance, the vampire count, the armies, the gifted, and the not. But do not be mistaken. Myself and my mate, we shall be named the rulers. We shall hold the title till death. If a case comes along, that concerns any one of you, then you must contact us. Any vampire in a serious situation, should be sent to us." I told them,unmoving, un blinking. Casting my wishes outloud.

There was a stunned silence. Before Stefan answered.

"Your lady, we would kindly take upon your offer. Never have we been shown such kindness..your power is thank you from the bottom of our hearts"

I nodded, before turning to Damion and Evana

"You both. Shall occompany the Romanian coven. You four, shall become our seconds in command. A Rank under us."

"Damion" Evana gasped, her eyes filled with tears "This is…un thinkable. Un imagionable.."

"But its happening My dear" he stroked her face "we accept your generous offer My lady"

I nodded, and sent them on their way. I turned, and hugged jasper tightly.

"Did I do the right thing?" I asked, my voice slightly muffled by his shirt.

"Couldn't have said better myself."he told me, kissing the top of my head.

"Momma! Momma!" iheard Rensemee yell from behind Esme and Carlisle. She ran to me, and I gently swooped her up.

I looked at alice confused

"we fetched her as soon as I saw" she informed me, I nodded smiling.

"Momma…does this mean you're the queen?" she asked, her eyes bright.

"I think it does sweetie" I nuzzled her neck, blowing raspberries. She laughed hard for a while, before I stopped

"Does that mean im a princess?" she asked, her eyes full of intelligence.

"Yup" I expressed the P, "And we have our own castle in Italy. Which we can visit any time. And you will have a crown, and presents from other vampires. And new friends…" I trailed off as she hugged me tightly.

"Thankyou! Thankyou! Thanyou!" she screamed. I laughed and let her down, watching her run over to Emmett, and poke and prod him.

A month passed. And Four packages arrived in the post.

One was Jasper's crown. Decorated with gold, jewels as bright as any light.

One was My crown. Made of the finest silver alive, sprinkled with some sort of magical dust. It sparkled slightly as the light hit it, and it was carved into loops and swirls. With small jewels detailed into it. It was stunning.

One was renesmee's crown, which was also silver. But her crown was smaller, and less detailed. She had more jewels than myself, and she was ecstatic when it arrived.

And the last was a role of a scroll. I opened it slowly, to see names. Hundreds of names.

"The rulers of our race, since time began" Carlisle explained when I asked. Afancy looking ink-pen, was also laid inside the chest it came. I signed my name, dipped in gold, and jasper signed his. With out titles next to it.

….

"I love you" I told jasper, as we laid on the roof. This was the only time we had, had a break. Vampires from around the world, came and congratulated us. Bringing gifts, and stories. Some young. Some old. Some even older than the Volturri.

"I never have stopped loving you" I added, kissing along his jaw.

"I loved you. From the moment I first saw that high school canteen" he confessed, slightly embarrassed.

"Then why didn't you say?" I asked, disbelief in my voice. Didn't it hurt him, to see me with Edward?

"Alice told me not to. That if we got together in the first moment, you would have been killed. By some older enemys, sure she was wrong on some occasions. But look where e are now. How far we have come. I never thought this would happen." He told me, love and awe in his voice.

"your right" I told him. We were silent for a while. Staring at the stars in the black night.

Suddenly jasper climbed ontop of me, and I squealed.

"You are the most beautiful, amazing, perfect woman I have ever met in my life. I am so lucky to have you Isabella Whitlock" he told me. Kissing the spot where I had been first turned. The one where Damion had kissed. The mark that represented my immortal existence.

"And your all mine".

Fin.

***Oh my goodness. This is it guys. That was the final. Hows that for a final hmm? Good hopefully!

Listen, I know that the starting chapters,most of it actually, is pretty bad, I was young. REALLY young when I did that. But now as I have grown. I have matured, and this is my work. Its honestly been amazing writing for you all, and who knows? I may update it every here and there, showing diary entries, showing what they have been up to. But im going to concentrate on the other stories. This was my first fanfiction, and the first story I have ever finished. Thankyou all for reading, I hope you have enjoyed. Because I have enjoyed writing for you.

#Coco#


End file.
